Till I met You
by Eadlyn I
Summary: Regulus didn't like how this bushy haired girl, who unceremoniously appeared in their house demanding to know where his brother is, keep appearing in his life. He had thought that the worst is over until the very same girl transferred in Hogwarts and invade his favorite spot in the library. The only thing he likes about her is how she wasn't affected,at all, by his brother's charm.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Heir of House of Bla

**EDIT**

 **1.** I think I need to clarify some points here before you start reading. Hermione time travelled in the middle (December) of her sixth year at Hogwarts, so just like in the canon, she knows nothing of Horcrux. So Year 1-6 of the Harry Potter series is a fact here and that is all Hermione knows based on her experiences during those years.

 **2.** All other characters are also based on Harry Potter Universe and this story centers on the Black Family, Potter and Prince.

 **3.** All events you don't recognize are made up and my idea but a fact in this story. If you notice that some events are not what the canon said happened either in chronological order or not, that is deliberate and intended. (changes are meant because this is a fanfiction.)

 **4\. Lastly,** you are free to suggest what should happen in this story. But, it doesn't mean I will follow it. This story is pretty much already set into stone but still I might change something.

 **MAJOR CHANGES - I CHANGE THE NARRATION INTO FIRST PERSON VIEW.**

 **WARNING**

I have no beta reader. I will try my best to reread this and edit some grammatical and misspelled words. If I missed something, well, you'll notice in your readings.

Thank you for understanding!

* * *

 **Chapter One: The New Heir of House of Black**

I never have been lost in my life. I have been sitting in their drawer room for hours listening to the eternal rants of my mother. This is not new for me, however this time is different. It seems today is the beginning of an unfathomable turn of events in my life. I know that my fate is already set into stone by the age of eight years old. I am the younger brother, the spare. I never thought that it will be ever come to this. I, Regulus Artucrus Black, is the new heir of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I didn't know what really happen but it turns out that his brother, Sirius Orion Black, finally run away PERMANENTLY to the Potter's Manor which results to being disowned and blasted in our family tapestry by my fuming mother, Walburga Black.

"That good for nothing blood traitor! I forbid you Regulus in associating with that menace! He is an abomination to this family!" my mother screeched.

The only reasonable answer my mother accepts is, "Yes mother."

I resigned to fate as I stare in the burned face of my brother in the tapestry. Potters are our relatives through his Grand Aunt Dorea Potter nee Black. Black family is not really in talking terms with the Potters but still the Potter's family is Honorable enough that is why his Aunt was not removed from the tapestry. However, despite the decision of past head of the family, that is not how my mother see the family. I have been dreading this scenario ever since my brother was sorted to Gryfindor and continued to defy our mother. Sirius was always been my light and hero in this House. He is my constant playmate and companion ever since I can remember. He is the most constant person in my life. He is better than Mother or my always absent father. I didn't condemn his bravery to stand again our Mother. For me, it is reasonable and rational with Mother who is easily angered and resort to corporal punishment. However, what I cannot understand is why Sirius doesn't have an ounce of self-preservation in his body. For all Sirius courage, he also has so much stupidity. In hindsight, I know Sirius had it coming.

"What happened?" I am slightly startled with my father's voice. I turned and saw him standing at the door in their drawer room. I hasn't seen father when they (Sirius) returned from Hogwarts. Whenever asked, they're mother only say that father has some important adult business to attend to. Orion Black slowly steps towards my mother. His look is stoic as usual. The face of what the Head of the Family should wear. The face that bears no emotion. Orion Black looks around the room and sees the burnt face of his eldest son in their family tapestries.

"I see..." the Head of the Most Noble House of Black said in understanding the situation. He looks at me, his youngest son. I have long practice and perfected the mask he wore. In slight gesture, he places his hand on my shoulder. He doesn't say anything, but somehow that gives me assurance and takes a breath I never thought I was holding.

"Walburga, it seems that the "Coming out Ball for the New Black Heir" is in order. I need you to prepare and examine the guest list." He commanded his wife. He looked at me again, seemingly remembering something, "You're turning 15 this second Sunday of August. You understand what this entails right?"

"Yes Father." I replied and confuse. "It means that I need to prepare myself to take over the duty as the Heir."

His Father nodded as if that explains everything. Although one cannot reckoned what really running in his father's mind. Or maybe, I was just having a hard time reading my father. "Very well, I expect nothing _less_ from you. You're dismissed." He turned again to his wife. "It seems Walburga that I need to be out again."

"Again?!" his mother exclaimed. "But you've just arrive! We have so much to plan and to do now that it would only be two weeks away before the Ball for our son!"

"Yes, AGAIN. As you can probably see, you've rid us our eldest son. Thus, there are things that need my immediate attention now that there will be some Major changes of who will be the rightful heir."

* * *

I internally signed. By the look of what my father said, now I finally understand his prolonged absence. Turns out he has been preparing for the coming of age of Sirius and finally introduce the latter formally in the Wizarding Britain as the House of Black Heir. Yes, Sirius has always been the Heir of the House but the Coming of Age ball is long tradition between purebloods. It's all formality really. I walked out of the room the moment my father dismissed me. It is only been 2nd week of the summer break. Today is July 27, 1976 and on August 8 will be my birthday.

I immediately went to bed and cast a _mufilliato._ The spell is white handy thanks to Severus. I was only able to learn the spell recently after years of lobbying. I stand for a moment at the center of my room and close my eyes. Trying to relax myself and sort out the things that just happened. _Everything will be all right. This is alright._ I said to myself. But when I open my eyes, I know this never going to be alright and I snapped. I broke the vase, toppled the bed, throw the paintings. I destroyed all the things my hand came across. I didn't feel like using my wand. This past few days, I discovered that the best way to vent is to do it the muggle way. And now that I finally have this unwanted responsibility, the comfort of my room is no longer appealing. _I am finally the Heir_! I laugh crazily and run my fingers through my hair. I weep. I dreaded this. I was in denial and had hoped that perhaps my brother will see sense and finally adhere to the family principle. But of course, my brother finally decided to be free leaving

me shackled in this God forsaking house! Gone the time where I am the best person in Sirius life. Now that he found that bloody Potter, he got himself new family and forgotten about his blood brother. I tried to understand. For those 4 lonely years in Hogwarts where I was the one who got the end of the wand of the older Slytherins who's my brother crossed. I tried to make my brother see reason but to no avail. To make see that what he is doing is detrimental to their family, to him, to me. But of course, my brother did not heed hmy pleas. And now, again I became the catch basin of all the supposed responsibility of Sirius!

"Kreacher." With a pop Kreacher appeared in front of me. The house elf squeak at the state of my room. "Little Master called for Kreacher? Is Master Reggy alright sir?" Kreacher leaned forward and inspect my body if he is injured while inquiring if he is alright.

I signed but nevertheless touched with the gesture. "I am okay Kreacher. Thank you. Would you please return the room in its former state? And send a firewhisky in the library after you're done."

"Yes Master elf replied. I walked out the door. His foot brings him in the library. Iscanned the books but my mind is elsewhere. I absentmindedly picked a book by book and walk in his favorite reading spot near the window and begun to read,

" _Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction —" I_ stopped. He turned the book and read the title, _**Magick Moste Evile**_ is a book written by Godelot that covers Dark magic.

"The hell?" that is all I uttered. The book got my full attention and continued to read and was entranced and also disturbed of the information the book provides.

" _A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. To create a Horcrux, a wizard first had to deliberately commit murder. This act, said to be one of supreme evil, would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. A wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul off of the whole and encase it in an object. Apparently the wizard would have to perform an unspeakable act as part of the ritual. If the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there were methods of regaining a physical body."_

I was briefly interrupted by the arrival of Kreacher, "Master your firewhisky is here". Kreacher said while putting the bottle and the cup in the reading table. Yes, I wasn't supposed to drink yet but clearly I am not in the mood to follow any rules. I put the book in the table and tracing the letters embossed in the cover. I glanced at my elf realizing that I still hasn't dismissed him yet. "Thank you Kreacher. You're dismissed." The little creature nodded and disappeared with a pop.

I stared at the book laid in my table. I wondered what it was doing at our Family Library. I know my family is not entirely light evidenced by their surnames and they have a spare amount of Dark books but hidden away in their cellar. It only seems that some of his ancestors have been enamored of living forever and negligently placed it in our Library instead in the cellar. Well personally, being immortal really is quite appealing only when one would be able to remain in their youth. However, being immortal with a very old body is grossly unbearable. The "still living" example is Nicolas Flammel. I cracked an inside joke. Being immortal with a very old body is better than being immortal in _a non-corporeal form._

I tucked the book in the farthest end of the library and made a mental note to order Kreacher to move it to the cellar. I didn't bother finishing it. Being mortal is the least of my worries today. The upcoming "Ball" is the task I need to triumph over.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello guys! I'm Eadlyn the 1** **st**

 **This is my first fan fiction, EVER.** English is not my first language so pardon me for some grammatical error or misspelled words and the genre is on the grey area. I am a major fan of Hermione's character and I love pairing him in almost all the blokes in "Harry Potter" also I love time travel fics. Then I just decided today that, why not make one! . But this is not a reversed harem guys, it is a Time Travel Fic written in the point of view of Regulus Black (sometimes other characters depends on my mood. Hahahha).

I'm working and studying Law so my update is once week or twice a month but in some rare occasion (very rare) it 'might be' twice a week. ^_^

So that's it. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fate of the Other Black

**I don't own Harry Potter Characters.**

 **#Disclaimer**

 **Chapter 2: The Fate of the Other Black**

Orion Black is currently walking towards the house of another Black. Its already twilight and he needs to finish this task soon or his wife would throw another tantrum. He's been away from their house for a week, finalizing the documents needed for the official introduction of the Heir of Black House. He traveled overseas, visiting different banks and properties naming his eldest son as Heir apparent. After the laborious work, he finally able to come home only to find out that he needed to start from scratch.

His Dear wife finally blasted their son from family tapestry, a way to immediately disown a pureblood heir. He didn't know the whole details and he have no plans to question his wife. For all he know, his wife tends to be a little dramatic over their eldest son. He needs to ask the right person and coming here in Goldric Hallows bears the right answers.

He knocks at the door of the house he intends to visit and a young elf answered the door.

"Is the Lord Black needs what Sir? "

"I demand the presence of your mistress, Dorea Potter ńee Black. Tell her that the Lord of the Main House of House of Black is here. "

The elf bow and disappeared. Moments later a woman opened the door.

"Hah! Are you here to fetch your son? Sorry Orion but I will not hand him to you. You're wife disowned him and now he is not a business of the Main House! " The fuming woman said.

"Neither Aunt Dorea. I am here for other reasons. I hope you would grant us the privacy of your house or you rather talk here in the streets"

Dorea ushered him through the Potter Manor living room. This is second time he set foot to the house. The first is attending a wedding where a quite commotion happened between the siblings, his Father-in-Law, Pollux Black and Dorea.

"How are you Aunt?" He inquired.

"Ceased your pleasantries and get down to business. What are you doing here? "

He signed. "As you say earlier, My eldest son was disowned by my wife. I am not there when it happened nor my elf witness it. I am here to know where and how is Sirius. "

Dorea give him the 'look'.

"Aunt. Please. I am here as a Father not only as a Head of the house."

Dorea examined his demeanor. After a long pause, she gave in.

"Sirius is not here Orion. You know how is the boy? He is in St. Mungos right now mending the aftershock of prolong exposure to cruciatus curse! I haven't talk yet to Sirius. He just appeared in front of the house early this morning. Apparently, he tried to apparate and splinched himself! The only word we got from him is that "Not Black. Mother. Free"! "

Orion is furious behind his calm façade. The only indication is his knuckles turning white. "I see. " he replied.

"I see?! " Dorea exclaimed. "Is that all you can say?!" She stand and paces back and forth trying to calm herself. She faced him and pointed an index finger towards him. "You good for nothing father! Your son might have died! And all you can say is 'I see'! "

"Stand down Dorea." Orion stands while greeting his teeth. "I will not let you insult me. You maybe my aunt but per pureblood custom, I can hexed you right now in response to your disrespectful behavior. Whether or not we are under your house roof"

"Go on then! I am not afraid of you. Your threat means nothing me! Now get out of my house! I will not further deal with your hurt ego! Flimsy! "An elf appeared. "Escort Lord Black outside. He is no longer welcome to the manor or his wife, ever. "

"There's no need for that Flimsy. I can see myself out." He turned towards the door and paused. He glanced at Dorea. "Before I forgot, there will be a ball on August 8 for the Official Introduction of Heir Apparent of the House of Black. Rest assured that you and your family is not invited. " He opened the door and walk several steps outside the wards and apparated.

x-x

Orion is again outside a House of another Black. Alphard Black is the head of Black Branch Family. Alphard open the door looking puzzled. He just shrugged and let Orion into the house.

"What do I owe this pleasure? " Alphard asked.

"Before anything else, I am here as a Father and not as a Head. Sirius is in St. Mongus, He is no longer part of the Main House."

"What! I mean, ehemm, I see. How is he? "

"That I do not know. All I know is that he splinched himself by trying to apparate. Getting away from Walburga prolong cruciatus curse. "

"What!" Alphard uttered in shock. " No offense Orion but your wife is bloody mental! I know our family is into the dark arts but casting it to your son is just pure stupidity! Does she wish to be sent in Azkaban? "

"No offense taken. And sending my wife in Azkaban is another matter I need to prevent. I am here for different reason. "

Alphard eyed him warily. "What is it? "

"Now that Sirius is not member of the Main house. I cannot openly support him. Cassiopeia , Cynus and your father Pollux would definitely object and use it to further pressured me to join their cause." Alphard nodded in understanding. Orion continued, " Sirius is under the protection of the Potters. But in the pureblood community he will be treated as a nameless wizard being disowned. This will soon affect his future after Hogwarts. Thus, I ask you a favor Alphard as a Father. Please grant my son an asylum. If you do so, He will be able to remain his ancestry and the surname of Black. Then the law would allow me to help him in his career in case he would want to enter in the ministry, support him financially and will still be able to inherit the trust fund I set up for him. If you acknowledged Sirius, our other relatives will not be able to question any assistance I will make. Tell me you agree Alphard. "

"Of course I do!" Alphard immediately replied. "Sirius is my favorite nephew and I will not abandon him." he reassured him.

"Thank you Alphard."

"No problem there. I would do it anyway whether you like it or not. Now I need to go to St. Mungos. Do you have any message for your son? " Alphard inquired.

"No. Nothing. Though one last thing, I expect that what we talk about would remain secret. " Alphard nodded. "Then that is all, I'm off to Gringots. " He turned towards the door.

"Orion wait." He stops and look at Alphard. Alphard walks towards him and pat his shoulder. "You're a loving father Orion. I know the choices you made for the betterment of the House. If Cynus and the others pressured you with the same thing they pressured me, don't let them talk you in. The House of Black never bows. We are the masters of ourselves."

He looked at Alphard. Both men nodded in understanding. Alphard release him and Orion apparated away from the place. His mind is in a knot. This is a hell week. At least he was able to finish the work for Sirius in a single day. Now he can focus to the upcoming Ball.

x-x

Pureblood customs are purely made up and non-cannon also the Birthday of Regulus. I need to put Orion's POV for future purposes. J I promise next chapter will be the point of view of Regulus.

Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Uninvited Guest

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

 **Chapter 3 – The Uninvited Guest**

Regulus is watching his reflection in the life size mirror in his room. He is wearing a midnight blue dress robe with intricate black embroidery at the helm of the sleeves of a seemingly swirling branches and a dragonhide boots with mid-calf cut. His bangs were sleek to side and his hair touches his shoulders. He looks just like Sirius except the playful smile that he clearly lacks. Then, he began to feel the rage building in his stomach. He took his wand and cut his hair shorter above his ears. He examined again his reflection.

' _Ah. Much better._ ' He thought. He turned towards the door. He took a deep breath before descending to the Hall. The hall was formerly the house living room. It was magically enlarge to accommodate two hundred persons. He enters the room and the maroon colored curtain immediately catches his attention. _'Very Gryfindor.'_ He again silently commented _._ His eyes searched for his mother and saw her in the center of the hall giving orders to the elves to change the color of the curtain from horrendous shade of red to dirty white with gold outer linings. His mother seems to have felt being watched and turned to him. She gave her a smile and beckoned him to approach.

"What do you think son?" Walburga inquired.

Regulus examined the hall. There are approximately fifty round tables in every corner of the hall. The center was bare for the ball except the 3 enormous chandeliers above the ceiling. The gold and dirty white theme gives the hall a very elegant and warm atmosphere. "How should I say this mother, you really outdid yourself".

His mother was clearly delighted with his response. She hugged him and said, "Nothing less for my only son." She released him and tried to remove some non-existent dust in his shoulder. "I am delighted you like it. Are you ready to welcome our guest?"

"Ready as ever but Mother have you seen Father?" he asked.

"Oh, he is just walking towards us." Walburga replied nodding behind his back.

Regulus turned and saw his father approaching them. He slightly bowed and greeted Orion Black. "Father." He said in acknowledgment.

"Regulus, my son." He was taken aback when his father awkwardly hugged him but he was released in a matter of seconds. Orion turned to his wife and kissed her hand and placing himself beside her. "The Hall is magnificent Dear and you is lovely as ever."

His mother blushed and playfully punched his Father's arm. "Oh drop it Darling. We need to be at the entrance of the hall to greet our guest."

Regulus was stunned. He can't believe what he just witness. He never saw his parents flirted with each other before. His mother blushed is a sight to behold and he never saw his father act so affectionate to her. His parents seems to notice his bewildered expression and his mother asked him.

"Regulus is there something wrong?"

His father chuckled, "Dear nothing is wrong. Our son is just a little baffled." Then Kreacher appeared and inform them that the guest has arrived. "Now come along you two." His father guided his wife placing his hand at her lower back and tapped Regulus shoulder to walk beside him. "We have guests to please." His father said with a smirk forming his lips. His mother rolled her eyes but also quite content. Regulus can't help but smile and followed his parents. The Blacks walks side by side towards the entrance and one can only see a picture of a Family.

x-x

The guest arrived one by one. The attendants are mostly powerful purebloods in the Great Britain Wizarding Community. Regulus wears his well-practiced perfect smile. His uncle Alphard Black, the Lord and Lady Rosiers, Goyles', Crabbes', Abottes', Longbottoms', Greengass, Parkinsons', Lord and Lady Nott and the Head of the Magical Law Department, Barty Crouch, already arrived accompanied by his wife and his son, Barty Crouch Jr. Moments later, Lucius Malfoy arrived with his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Severus Snape.

"Lord Regulus Black, Lord Orion Black and Lady Walburga Black pleasant evening. I would like to thank you for extending your benevolence in the House of Malfoys. My wife and I are grateful for your invitation. My father would like to extend his apologies for not being able to attend. He is currently, ahh, indispose at the moment." Lucius stoically said.

" Thank you Lucius but who is this young man with you?" Orion inquired clearly not affected of the passive attitude Lucius just exhibit.

"Father." Regulus politely interrupts. "This is Severus Snape. He is a friend from Slytherin House. He and I is a member of the club that Professor Slughorn created. I have invited him."

"Good evening Lord Black. It is an honor to meet you. I am Severus Snape." The young man introduced himself and extended his hand.

" Ahh, A friend." Orion Black stated while accepting the hand of Severus. "Any 'friend' of my son is welcome to my house."

"Snape? I never heard such pureblood name before here in Great Britain. Is your family perhaps based abroad?" Walburga asked while extending her hand towards Severus and the latter kissed the ring on it. Severus was about to answer but was interrupted by the arrivals of Cygnus Black with his wife Druella Black nee Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange with Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Rabastan Lestrange, Cassiopeia Black, and a man that exudes confidence and power.

"What a crowd." Regulus heard his Father said.

"Cygnus, Druella, Aunt Cassiopeia, Bella, Rodolphus…" Orion Black looked at the younger Lestrange wasn't quite sure of what his name. "Mr. Lestrange" and finally turning to the man he never knew he had invited and also quite sure that never met before but he have a brooding feeling of who he is. "And _Lord Voldemort_ welcome to the House of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I am honored that you have grace us your presence." Orion said extending his hand and giving a slight bow.

Regulus instantly becomes ecstatic. He has heard the name before. _Lord Voldemort_ is the person he always curious and anxious to meet. He has a newspaper collection of the man's exploits. He followed every press interview of the man. _Lord Voldemort_ is a highly respected individual in the Slytherin house. Many of the pureblood families aligned themselves towards the Lord. He is rumored to be the next Prime Minister. However, Regulus did not quite understand why his father wearing his calculated smile, an indication that his father is on guard.

There was a prolong silence and the atmosphere instantly becomes heavy. The man chuckled and shakes the hand of Orion and the heavy atmosphere evaporated. "And I am also _honored_ to finally meet and be able to introduce myself to the _evasive_ Head of House of Black." The man jest. "Cygnus took the initiative to invite me here. That is not a problem, I hope?"

"Not at all. You are most welcome." Orion said and then introduced Regulus and his Walburga. "Lord Vodemort, this is my heir Regulus Artucrus Black and my wife Walburga Black." Walburga curtsied looking honored to be at the presence of the Lord. Regulus slightly bowed and offering his hand to shake the hand the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, It is my pleasure to finally meet you at last. I have heard great things about you. Thank you for attending my Ball." Regulus stated in awe.

One cannot know what Orion felt at that moment for he wear his blank expression. Cygnus is looking pleased in the eagerness of the young Lord. Cassiopeia nodded in approval while Bellatrix is obscenely happy. Rodolphus and Rebastan just smirk alongside Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa's expression is devoid of emotion while Severus wears the same expression with Regulus.

Lord Voldemort chuckled and accepted the hand of Regulus. **"The pleasure is all mine."**

 **COMING UP NEXT: Chapter Four – The Unknown Variable**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **PLS REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Unknown Variable

**I do not own Harry Potter characters**

 ** _x-x_**

 **Chapter Four – The Unknown Variable**

The Grimmauld Place Hall is buzzing with people. The music hangs in the air and the foods and firewhisky are everywhere. The Lords of different pureblood families are going back in forth greeting each other and also lingers a little longer where Lord Voldemort is, hoping to have a glimpse and opportunity to be introduced. The Lord is surrounded by Cygnus, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Rowle, Lucius Malfoy and his father Orion Black at the northeast corner of the Hall near the door towards their second floor. Cygnus is waving his hand like he was trying to convey something to his father while the Lord seems paying a closer attention to his father reaction.

"What do you think they are talking?" curious Severus Snape asked him.

"I do not know. Something important may be." he shrugged. " Perhaps you know Rabastan?" He turned to his classmate.

"I don't know either. It may be about the Ministry election coming up. You know Lord Voldermort is expected to be the next Minister. May be they're trying to get your Father's support." Rabastan guessed.

" I know you know more than that Rab, you after all arrive alongside with them." Severus said eyeing Rabastan suspiciously.

Rabastan raise his to hands in defeat. "Hey. I really do not know. All I know is that except Regulus father, all the man surrounding the Lord is a member of some kind of organization. My brother and sister-in-law is also a member. I asked them once what is it but they said I am not allowed to know anything yet. So my best guessed is that they're trying to recruit your father Regulus."

Regulus did not reply. He just observed his father. His father appears to be attentively listening to his Uncle Cygnus. But he know better, his father stance resting his weight to his left foot indicate that his father is not listening and the timely nod that he father gives shows that he wanted the discussion to be over immediately.

It seems it is not only Regulus who noticed the demeanor of his father. He saw the Lord raise is hand and his uncle stopped talking. All the men turned to the Lord, patiently waiting to what he would say. The Lord walks toward his father telling him something. His father nodded and both men walks out the hall towards the door to the second floor. Regulus knows that his father study is on the second floor, thus, he wondered what the Lord would tell to his Father that would require the privacy of his Father's study.

He rose up from his chair. "I am going to the loo. I will be back in a minute." He said to Severus and Rabastan and then headed towards the door where his Father and Lord Voldemort just walks out. He didn't wait for his friends reply. When he walk outside the hall and immediately turned to the stairs to ascend . He was about to take another step when he hears the floo network near the drawing room activate.

"Sirius! Sirius where are you!"

He heard a frantic call of a woman's voice. He stops and immediately readied his wand. As far as he knows, they set the floo network to automatically bring anyone who will try to floo into their house outside their front door.

He dillusioned himself, wand at ready, and slowly walks to the drawing room to investigate. He was about the fire a stunning spell when he saw a disheveled woman in a red dress walking out in their fireplace and dusting the floo powder from her knee and quite revealing to him a portion of her breast.

He cast off the dillusionment charm and the woman immediately notices his presence and pointed her wand towards him. He was ready to defend himself but the woman unexpectedly lunged herself to him.

"Sirius!" the woman hugged him. "You frightened me! I thought you were a Deatheater under that dillusionment charm. I almost sent a stunner towards you!"

"What?!" he said. He eyed the woman warily. She wore a knee length red dress that obscenely shows her cleavage.

"Where is Harry? I sent him first while holding off other Deatheaters with Remus! Oh my god! Remus! We need to help him!" the woman now is crying.

He didn't know what to do to a crying woman. But he is sure now that he didn't want any of her tears ruining his dress robes. "Unhand me woman!" He said and forcibly removes the woman grasp from him. He took two steps away from her. "You mistake me of my brother. I am Regulus Artucrus Black, Sirius Black is no longer in this house. He was disowned and, as far as I know, he lives in the Potters house."

The woman look at him baffled. "Don't be ridiculous." The woman said. He gave her the 'look'. The woman then looks around the room as if processing everything. She took several moment before turning to him looking wide-eyed. The next thing he hears from her made him want to wash her mouth with soap.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What bloody year is this?" the woman asked him. He wasn't sure if she was kidding or just purely mental.

"When I woke up this morning its August 8, 1976." Regulus said.

"1976!" she paced back and forth, then suddenly slaps herself. Now Regulus is quite sure that the woman is really mental.

"Where Sirius? Wait, you already answered that."

He watched the woman seems in deep thought. "Who are you and how are you able to floo in our house?" Regulus asked her.

"Oh, I'm Hermione." She replied. "I just floo'd here because I thought Sirius is still here. Yeah, something like that."

"Don't give me that reason. Our floo automatically send any visitors outside our house. Now you need to tell me better lie than that." He said and pointed his wand towards the woman. "Again I will ask you, how were you able to floo directly inside the house which is under the Fidelius Charm? What are the Deatheaters, Harry, and what do you need from my brother?

The girl scoff, "Funny you still call Sirius brother."

Regulus finally snapped. He swished his wand and cast a disarming spell at her.

 _"Expelliamus!"_

 _"Protego_! What the hell are you doing! Are you mental?" The woman shrieked.

 _"Insindio_!" He throws another spell again. The woman side stepped and was narrowly missed by the spell. He sent several spells towards her but woman block all of them. She never threw a single offensive spell towards him. She is impressively good duelist making him more suspicious of her. Finally, he was able to catch her off guard and a binding spell hit her. The woman falls in the floor. He grinned and walks towards her and get her wand. "Now answer my question."

"I warn you. Release me now." The furious woman said to him.

He sneered. "You are in no place to warn me. Now answer my question and I will hand you over to the Aurors." He bluffed. He will definitely not call any Aurors into the House. They have many dark artifacts and he would not take any gamble.

" I already answered your questions. I do not know why the floo did not send me outside. It was Sirius who told me the place before. Harry is my friend and I know you have a fair idea _who_ are the Deatheaters are. Now release me. It is clear to me now that I went to a wrong place. Please..." The woman plead.

"No. Not yet. I will hand you to Lord Crouch. He is from the Ministry. You trespassed in our house and you are clearly not invited in the ball." He said.

"Lord Crouch?! You know he is very paranoid right? He will surely not hand me to Aurors! He will send me to Azkaban immediately!" she was clearly alarmed.

He contemplated. The woman was right about Lord Crouch though, he personally doesn't like the man. Lord crouch gives him creeps. "Okay. I will personally bring you to the ministry instead." Then a thought hit him. He remembers what Rabastan tells them earlier. If he hand her to _the Lord_ then this might help _him_ to recruit his father into supporting _him_ as the next Minister. Father would be grateful to _him_ for saving them the trouble of the Aurors. "On the second thought, I will just hand you to the _Lord_. He knows better what to do with you." He said.

"Lord who" the woman asked again.

" **Lord Voldemort.** " He casually said. The next thing he knew is that he heard her saying " _stupefy"_ and found himself flying in the other said of the room and everything blackout.

x-x

 **The next update will be on December 17.**

 **Thank you for Reading!**

 **Pls review.** **J**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Unplanned Travel

**Author's Note:**

 **I know guys it's almost been a week since I last updated this story so I decided to publish this chapter earlier than expected.** **J** **Sorry I have so many misspelled words in the previous chapters. I will try to correct them in the near future.**

 **This is long chapter by the way. I tried to cut it into two chapters but it just felt wrong. So I just leave it as it is. ;) This Chapter is written through Hermione point of view.**

 **Thank you guys for all your support!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter Characters**

 **x-x**

 **Chapter Five – The Unplanned Travel**

Before everything else happened, Hermione day started fine. It was December 24, 1996, she was supposed to take a night flight with her parents to France but she pleaded them to allow her spend the Christmas in the Weasley's Burrow. She was so happy when her parents agreed. Hermione owled Ginny straightaway and the Weasley twins fetched her in Diagon Alley. They took the Floo in Leaky Cauldron. Her alterations with Ron would not stop her to see her favorite Family. She needs to put her feeling for him to hold. It has been affecting their friendship lately and Ron comments about her during Transfiguration Class did not help either. However, she was determined to let bygones be bygones. Besides, Harry needed their company the most. Harry is still healing from the death of his godfather Sirius.

When they arrived at the Burrow, she was immediately bombarded with hugs and greetings of pleasant Christmas by Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly announced her arrival and Ginny, Harry, and Ron raced through the stairs.

"Mione!" Ron called and hugged her. Harry and Ginny followed Ron's lead and hugged her too.

"I miss you too guys." she said when they released her. The twins showed up and hovered over Ron.

"How are you Mione? I thought you won't come." Harry inquired.

"I'm great Harry. I initially planned not coming but I abandon that thought immediately. I'm so happy I'll be able to spend the Christmas with you guys." Hermione replied. Ginny squealed and hugged her again.

"I'm so glad you change your mind!" Ginny said.

"Wow I never saw Ronniekins run that fast before." Fred teasingly interrupts.

"Well I have Fred. Do you remember the blueberry pie incident?" George said.

Fred acts as if he just remembered something, "Ah! Of course! How can I forget?"

"Ron would run…" George said and putting his arms over Ron's shoulder.

"as fast as the firebolt..." Fred supplied.

"for the things he like." George and Fred mused and give Hermione knowing look.

Ron was as red as Tomato. Ginny giggled and Hermione blushed.

"Cut it you too!" Ron shouts pushing the twins away from him.

Fred and George shake their heads giving Ron the look of mock disappointment. "Don't raise your voice to us young man."

Ron signed and mumbled _sorry._

There was a second of silence but Fred clapped his hand and happily said, "Now you need you pay your penance!"

"What?!" Ron said.

"Do you honestly think as simple sorry will buy your way out?" George said and took a hold on Ron shoulder to prevent him from running away.

"You need to earn your way out little brother." Fred smiled and turned to Hermione, Ginny and Harry. "Now ladies and Harry excused us. We need to spend just a little time with our brother." Fred said then George drags Ron upstairs.

"No! What are you going to do to me?" Hermione heard Ron shouting. She didn't want to know what will happen to Ron in whatever experiments the twins will conduct to him.

It is not until dinner when she saw Ron again. It is a warm and lively dinner. She was stealing glances towards Ron who sat beside Harry. Ginny told her that Ron did not invite Lavander at the Burrow for Christmas. She wants to talk to him to settle something's out. He was slightly blue and it concerns her. When he saw her, he raised his hand indicating to drop whatever question she will ask.

Afterwards, the trio was standing alone at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs. Weasley. Snow was drifting past the window in front of them. Harry was relaying to them the event he witness during Slug Club Party.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" said Harry. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something —"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" said Hermione, looking stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…" she said.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?"

"You die," said Ron simply. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental," said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice as the twins entered the kitchen.

"Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a — whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen —"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," yawned Fred.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," said George, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called — unless our information is faulty — Lavender Brown?"

Hermione got annoyed upon hearing _the girl_ name. Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts. "Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was… how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Did she have an accident or something?"

"What?"

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!"

Mrs. Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand,

"Ron!" she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," said Ron, "let you see," he added under his breath, as he turned back to the sprout mountain.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," said George.

— "Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny and Hermione —"

"— that'll make Ginny's Christmas —" muttered Fred.

"— everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.

"What are you two up to?" asked Hermione asked. The twins laugh and leave while saying about character building stuff.

"Gits," said Ron darkly. He peeled a few more sprouts and then said, "Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard Snape and Malfoy saying to each other?"

"Yep," said Harry. "I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it, and Dumbledore's top of the list. I might have another word with your dad too."

"Harry I believe Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, he was just trying to find out what Malfoy's up to." Hermione said.

"I heard him Mione," said Harry flatly. "No one's that good an actor, not even Snape." Hermione relented and pretended to let it go.

x-x

Everybody, including Tonks who just arrived, was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas dinner, everyone except Fleur (on whom, it appeared, Mrs. Weasley had not wanted to waste one) and Mrs. Weasley herself, who was sporting a brand-new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny starlike diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace. "Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George, waving an airy hand. "You're gorgeous Tonks! Anyone you fancy here?" Mrs. Smacked George and the family burst into laughter.

Lupin cleared his throat and continues to eat while Tonks sat contently beside him. Only a fool would not see the budding romance between the two. By the time they had finished their Christmas supper, Tonks bid farewell and Lupin offered to see her home earning a whistle from the twins. Hermione change her sweater into her red dress earning a collective gasp of admiration from Weasley Clan especially Fred, George and Ron. Ginny smirked and gave her a wink. She joins the Weasley's to see the _couple out._ As they were leaving, Bellatrix Lestrange apparated a few meters from the front door then encircled the house with a raging ring of fire. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Are you going to get me?" Bellatrix taunt Harry.

"Harry NO!" she shouted. Then all Hades broke lose.

When Harry saw Lestrange fleeing into the marshland, he took off after her in an attempt to avenge the murder of his godfather, Sirius Black. Ginny ran after Harry trying to stop him and offer him help against the attacking Death Eaters. As the ring of fire closed behind her, attacking and holding back Lupin, Tonks, and Mr Weasley who had attempted to follow the pair into the reeds. Hermione immediately grasp her wand at ready. She didn't care about rules today, her first priority is to go wherever Harry run to. Six Deatheaters approached them, Fluer, Bill, the twins, Molly surround Ron and Hermione while Arthur and Tonks tried to get out of the fire to follow Harry.

Lupin sent a patronus to Dumbledore then runs towards her and said. "Hermione you need to flee to Grimmauld place. I will send Harry afterwards."

"No! I will fight! I will not leave!" she vehemently refused.

"You need to flee! You're a muggleborn! These Deatheaters will not have a second thought to kill you!" Lupin insisted.

"Remus! The flame is out!" Arthur shouted and runs toward the reeds alongside Tonks. Lupin reluctantly left her and followed the pair.

The battle continues. Fluer was able to hold her ground and knockout one Deatheater and run towards Bill to help him. The twins were also able to knock one down too. Molly, Ron and her was battling two Deatheaters. Then, Lupin and others emerged from the reeds with Harry and Ginny.

"Go floo to the Grimmauld place!" Lupin commanded to her and Harry while fending offs other Deatheaters. He was able to stun it and grabs Harry inside the Burrow with Hermione and Ginny following behind.

"I will not leave! I will kill that Bitch!" said Harry.

"You will not! You will go now!" Remus ordered.

"She killed Sirius!"

"No! She didn't!" Remus vehemently said.

"What—I saw her Lupin. I'm not stupid!" Remus cupped the Harry's cheek.

"No." He calmly said. "Sirius is alive. He was comatose at Grimmauld place. We've been tending him. I cannot explain to you now. But Sirius is ALIVE!"

Ginny walked passed her and grabs Harry's hand and runs to the floo and disappeared with the green fire.

"You're lying." She accused Lupin. Lupin took a deep breath and explained.

"No I'm not lying. It was supposed to be a secret. Sirius is alive but barely. Telling Harry that his godfather is alive would be cruel if Sirius would later on succumb to death. That is why we decided not to tell him until Sirius is fully recovered."

Then they heard several pops of apparition outside. Lupin turned to her again. "Hermione go! We do not know if those are friends or foe." said Lupin and runs outside. Hermione grabs a floo powder and proceeded to the fireplace. She was saying _Grimmauld Place_ when she was interrupted by a huge explosion shaking the house then she felt the pull of floo'ing.

x-x

Hermione groaned and runs her hand through her hair after recalling what happened. She was sure she was not able to say Grimmauld Place clearly. ' _This is so messed up! This is must be the way the universe punish ungrateful kids.'_ She thought. She looked at the boy slump beside the wall opposite to the fireplace. She needs to take care of him first then she'll go visit Professor Dumbledore.

She levitated the body and proceeded to the floor where Regulus room is. She settled him in the bed. She grabs the bottle of firewhisky she was able to pick up and pore the some content to the wizards dress robe.

"Sorry Black. But I need you to forget about me. _OBLIVIATE!"_

 **PLS REVIEW** **J**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pureblood Maladies

**I do not own Harry Potter Characters**

 **EDITED**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Pureblood Maladies**

 _ **August 8, 1976**_

Hermione always knew her beaded bag will always come in handy. She made it by casting featherweight and extendable charm in order to stash her books. She also has week worth of clothes, 15 galleons, 30 sickles, some snacks and little muggle money. After she dillusioned herself and silently slip through the hall (formerly living room) of Grimmauld place, she rode the Knight Bus and proceeded to leaky cauldron and rent a room. Then, she didn't know what to do next. She laid herself in the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was sure it was the longest time that her brain wasn't working out. She was too tired and emotionally wrecked. She closed her eyes and wished everything is just a nightmare.

 _ **August 9, 1976**_

Hermione opened her eyes feeling hungry. She looked around her room while getting to open the windows. She closed her eyes when the blazing sunlight hit her. She felt mortified. She was still stuck in the past! She gathered herself together. She needs to know how she ends up here. Her brain made a quick work and weights the possibilities of survival then her stomach growled. "Food." She said. "Food first before anything else." She never admits to herself that Ron was right 'for once' about food.

After having a quick bath, Hermione proceeded to the main lobby of leaky cauldron and was greeted by much younger version of Tom.

"Good day miss! How was your stay here at leaky?"

"Oh! It's great." Hermione smiled. "Are you still serving breakfast?"

"Sorry breakfast is served until 9 and it is already 10:45." Tom gave her an apologetic look. "Alas, were already serving lunch. Would you like to order our best seller?"

"Okay." She agreed. It's not like she have cahice. "Do you have a newspaper? May I borrow it?" she inquired.

"Oh sure! No problem." Then handed to her the daily prophet.

 _ **NEW HEIR**_ _ **OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Witches and Wizards, last night a NEW heir THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK was introduced to the Wizarding Community of Great Britain. Yes dear readers, when I say NEW it is not who we thought it would be. To the much shocked of many, last night_ _ **REGULUS ARTUCRUS BLACK II**_ _was introduced by his father_ _ **ORION BLACK**_ _, head of the main branch of the family, as his new heir. You see dear readers, the House of Black has two branches, and the main branch is where the direct line of the male bloodline of the family belongs ever since time immemorial and the ancillary branch where the relatives of the Black Family belong. Mainly, the members of the ancillary branch are those female lines of the Black family married off to other purebloods and the brothers of the direct male blood line. Anyway, that is not what the wizarding community most curious to know. It is the question of_ _ **"Who is Regulus Artucrus Black II and what happened to the former heir apparent Sirius Orion Black?"**_

 _This humble servant made an inquiry of who is the new heir._ _ **REGULUS ARTUCRUS BLACK II**_ _witched and wizards of Great Britain were the second son of Orion Black and Walburga Black. Grandson of Pollux Black, an order of Merlin recipient, and Artucrus Black III, Former Head of the Family but abdicated his seat in favor to his son Orion. Mister Black was incoming fifth year in Hogwarts and was sorted to Slytherin. A trusted informant told this humble servant that Mister Black is the Top student of his year at Hogwarts. Apparently, Mister Black aces his Charm, Runes, and Arithmacy subject earning him a membership of the well-known club, founded by Professor Horace Slughorn, ever since he was first year. Mister Black is also the youngest Keeper of the Slytherin Quiditch team earning his post when he was a second year besting older students and has a record of 90 percent success rate of catching the snitch. According to sources, a famous international quiditch team already recruited Mister Black but the daily prophet is sure that Mister Black will or have declined given that he was declared as the new heir of his Family. Also, it is well expected that young Mister Black shall be a prefect this year. I know this amazing abilities sound familiar to you dear readers. Did Pollux Black ring a bell? Yes, it seems that the young Black inherited his skills from his maternal grandfather Pollus Black. Pollux Black in his Hogwarts days was also seeker and a prodigy at Charms and Transfiguration. The best evidence of Pollux Black skills is when he earned his Order of Merlin Third Class way back 1945 when he was still the head of Auror Department of the Ministry. He led a team of 10 Aurors to stop the remaining followers of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelward in entering the Wizard Community of Great Britain to avenge the fall of their master. Pollux Black was able to save hundreds of wizard citizen in spoiling the terrorist attack. Thus, many are expecting great things from young Regulus Black._

 _Now,_ _ **what happened to Sirius Orion Black?**_ _Many in the pureblood society know that Sirius Orion Black is the eldest son of Orion Black. Young Sirius was formerly declared as heir apparent by Artucrus Black III in his days as the head of the main branch of the House of Black. According to trusted source, Sirius Orion Black was supposed to be introduced this year as the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Allegedly, Orion Black spent a week abroad organizing and meeting people in preparation for the coming of age of his eldest son. Obviously, the initial plan did not pushed through. The daily prophet wonders what made the Head of the most ancient and noble house of Black change his mind. Thus, this humble servant made a research. It turns out that the eldest young Black was disowned from the main branch of the family last July 27_ _th_ _. A trusted source says Walburga Black blasted Sirius Black from the Family Tapestry (an immediate way to disown a pureblood relative) when he runs away from home. Now many of you would question what is the reason? Before this humble servant answer that question, let us know first who Sirius Orion Black is._

 _The eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black shocked the whole wizarding community when he was sorted to Griffindor House. This news landed him on the front page of this newspaper and the international wizarding news. Just like his younger brother, eldest young black is also a member of Griffindor Quiditch team as a beater and proficient in transfiguration and charm. Aside from his Exceed Expectation academic performance, Sirius Black is very popular to the female population of the school. So what pushed Walburga Black to disown her son? This humble servant believes that the alteration between the mother and son began after the sorting of the latter._

 _It is well-known that the Black Family is purely Slytherin family. Thus, the sorting of Sirius Black earned him a howler from her mother the next day. However, the sorting is not the only thing that Sirius Black made disappointment to his house. One of the student of Hogwarts who wished to stay anonymous told prophet that the eldest black is a member of a group of student creating mass chaos to the school. The group is responsible of large quantity of student spending themselves in infirmary because of e terrible hex earned from the group. Most of the victim is from the Slytherin House. These activities earned the House of Black several letters from the Family of the victims, mostly from pureblood families, voicing the outrageous behavior of eldest young Black. The daily prophet initially believed that this case might be an intended prank. However, further inquiry turns out that the abnormal behavior of the Sirius Black and is cohorts begun ever since their first year and the hex turn nastier every year. Also, one of the sources also claim that eldest young Black made a public announcement every year that he abhor and resent being born in the Black family. The daily prophet is concerned upon learning this. Also, it turns out that detentions given by the teachers to the group did not make any positive results. Thus, it can be fairly inferred that the disownment rooted from the refusal of Sirius Black to abide the wishes of the Family. The daily prophet wished that this disownment would give Sirius Black the lesson and find his way to change and cease the disruptive tendencies and behavior he possesses._

 _Now dear readers might be concern of what is the legal standing of our Sirius Black. Worry not, this morning, it was announced by the head of the ancillary branch of the family,_ _ **Alphard Black,**_ _the acknowledgment of Sirius Black as a member of the ancillary branch enabling the latter to retain his family surname. We asked Mr. Alphard Black if his moves have the blessing of the Main house head but he vaguely answered us that it is part of his obligation as the Head of the ancillary branch to acknowledge any brother of the heir apparent of the direct line of the house of Black just like what happened to his father Pollux Black who was the former Head of the Ancillary Branch when his brother Artucrus III was announced as the head of the main house. We also tried to get the comment of Mr. Orion Black but we have been declined audience. Mr. Sirius Black is now at the custody of Dorea Potter nee Black, sister of Pollux Black, in her capacity as a member of the ancillary branch._

 _Ultimately, the daily prophet congratulates the new heir and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black for the successful introduction to the Wizarding Community and also sends our best regard to the wellbeing of Mr. Sirius Black._

Hermione groaned. Rita Skeeter never changes. Her biased writing and fallacies, even though not that prominent during 90's, made Hermione stomach churn. Also, she was relieved that no gatecrashing was reported meaning her obviation of Regulus is successful. She continues reading the news searching for any clues that may be connected in her arrival from this time. She was interrupted Tom giving her the ordered food. She heaved a sigh after the delicious looking food. She wonders why Tom is not serving this in her time. After eating, she returned to her room and resume reading the articles. However to her disappointment, there is no interesting information that maybe link to her predicament. She put away the newspaper and pace the room. She accio her journal and bullpen in her beaded bag and started listing her thoughts.

Facts

1\. Apparently she was in the past and arrived last night, August 8, 1976

2\. She arrived through floo travel.

3\. She wasn't able to say the words of Grimmuald place correctly (scratch that) She was not able to finished the words because of the explosion.

But, there's no way floo travel would result to time travel? It doesn't make sense! There is no record connecting floo travelling and time travelling. Even in the future, time travel is possible for several hours not decades! Hermione listed the similarities of the two.

1\. Both are in some way mode of travel. Time travel is used to go back in time while Floo travel is made for transportation from one place to another.

2\. The former used special sand while the latter used a special powder.

She stared her notebook what if the floo powder she used turns out time travel sand? Well, it seems a good plot for a movie. But then again, she arrived at the dead end. There is no way she can determine if that hypothesis is correct. First, she have no material of that blasted floo powder she used. And granted that it is time travel sand, Harry and Ginny should also be here? She felt hopeful just thinking about seeing familiar faces who knows her but then again she became depressed. There is no way a time travel sand will end up in the floo of the Weasly's. Why? Because it still doesn't make sense! A time turner set an arithmetic pattern that counts how many hours one will go back. It must be on compact space. (And a fireplace is not a very compact place). She groaned. Of course it is possible because of the Weasley Twins. Oh if she confirmed that this is one of the awful prank of the two, she will definitely strangle them and tattle them to Molly!

She needed more information! But the only place where she knew that would host information about time travel is the Ministry and Hogwarts both which she has no access for the time being. The best choice between the two is Hogwarts but how can she find an unplottable school? Besides, the school year is not even starting yet. She needs to write Professor Dumbledore to inform him of her predicament. But would he believe her? And, it might disrupt the timeline. But what if she is meant to be here? Still, that is just a speculation. One grounded rule of time travelling is you must not be seen. Which she obviously failed to follow given she so screwed. She cannot risk meddling with time. But then again, how can she survive living here if she has no background at all! Hermione Granger doesn't exist in this time! She also cannot go to the muggle world for it would be the same. Especially that Cold War is still on going. ' _Bloody Hell! What should I do?'_ Having several hours of contemplating, she ultimately decided to write Professor Dumbledore a letter.

Room 103 Leaky Cauldron

Diagon Alley

August 9, 1986

Albus Walfric Percival Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardy

Scotland

Dear Professor,

Greetings!

Thank you for gracing me your Time professor. It would be an honor to have an audience with you. I have Travel a long way to inquire if Hogwarts is accepting transfer Student. Many well-known professional today comes From Hogwarts and I know my accepting would greatly help me to be molded to an upright citizen of Future Wizarding Commmunity.

Please contact me as soon as possible.

Respectfully yours,

Ms. Lemon Drops

P.S. I was told to order fire chicken.

* * *

Room 103 Leaky Cauldron

Diagon Alley

August 15, 1976

Albus Walfric Percival Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardy

Scotland

Dear Professor,

Greetings!

Just want to say Tom is a great host. I read in some magazine that Professor Dumbledore like spoke through Riddles. Plural not singular for I know you don't like the latter. But I truly need your response regarding my inquiry. This is not a prank. I am in no way a Marauder.

I will send you my silver familiar of happiness in the next few days.

Respectfully yours,

Ms. Lemon Drops

P.S. Divination is really wondrous. ( I can't believe I wrote that)

* * *

Room 103 Leaky Cauldron

Diagon Alley

August 16, 1976

Albus Walfric Percival Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardy

Scotland

Dear Professor,

Money is subject of a MUTUUM. It is consumable thus it can't last forever. Time is gold. Patience is a virtue. I know I have been writing the dumbest letter ever. But is it truly a dumb letter?

Respectfully yours,

Ms. Lemon Drops

P.S. I promise decades will past and you'll still like me. And I am really trying hard to be funny here.

* * *

August 19,1967

Ms. Lemon Drops

Room 103 Leaky Cauldron

Diagon Alley

Dear Ms. Drops,

I apologize for replying only today. I have made some inquiry regarding your predicament. Alas, I found out that you can transfer to Hogwarts with the approval of your guardian. Worry not, I have already sent them a letter first that is why I was not able to immediately reply your letter. I hope I can see you at school tomorrow. I trust you can find your way there.

Respectfully yours,

Albus Walfric Percival Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardy

P.S. I'am glad to meet a person with similar taste.

P.P.S. Indeed, Divination is not all bogus.

P.P.P.S. I have no doubt.

P.P.P.P.S Your happiness is well received and your humor is wondrous

* * *

 **August 28, 1986**

Regulus dreamt again of a girl he never met before who was calling his brother. His sleeping form stirred and his eyes opened. He sat up and buried face in his palms. It was the dream again and he thinks he's going mental! Everything gone weird after the ball. His mother is still angry at him for drinking too much firewhisky and knocked himself out. He remembered following his father and Lord Voldemort to the study. But, his Uncle Alphard stopped him. The head of the Branch Family told him that his brother Sirius was under his care. Somehow it upset him then decided to drink a whole bottle of firewhisky all by himself. After that, it was all just a blur. Then, the next morning, he woke up dripping wet with his mother glaring at him. It turns out that his mother splashed him a bucket of cold water. In her defense, she told him that he badly needed bath because he smells and also he is grounded.

Then, his father and maternal grandfather Pollux Black, as his paternal grandfather Artucrus Black is spending his time in seclusion, spent the rest of the week's indoctrinating him all the responsibilities of an heir. He forced himself out of the bed and readied himself for the day. He is looking forward going back to school already. School for him means a vacation away from his mother, father, annoying relatives, parties and responsibilities. He proceeded to the dining hall and found his father reading a newspaper. Then several minutes later, a letter arrived.

"The Potters move really quickly. It turns out we will have an emergency hearingl in Wizengmot." His father said.

"Why is that Father?" Regulus inquired.

"It turns out the Fleamont House still survives. The Potters petition for the revival of the house given the resurface of the allegedly _heiress."_ Orion Black sneered.

"Fleamont? I never heard of the pureblood name before?" says Regulus.

"It is because the House presumably died out even before I was born. Your Grandfather Sirius Black I attended Hogwarts on 1888 with Albert Victor Fleamont sister Alexandra Fleamont and that time, Victor was sixth year in Slytherin." Orion gave him the newspaper. "Read this and tell me what the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black should stand regarding the revival?"

 _ **Long Lost Fleamont Heiress Surfaces!**_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Many of you might no longer recall the Most Ancient and Noble House of Fleamont Family which ancestry can be old as Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, the male bloodline of the family presumably died out when unfortunate accident happened to Albert Victor Fleamont on 1892. Albert Victor Fleamont is the older brother of Alexandra Fleamont nee Potter, Mother of Henry Potter and grandmother of Charlus Potter._

 _At 20 years old, Mr. Fleamont presumably died in an underground explosion at Parc Slip Colliery, Aberkenfig, Glamorgan in the course of his classified investigation for being an Auror. This unfortunate accident made Alexandra Potter on labor with her only son Henry Potter. According to a trusted source, it turns out Mr. Fleamont survives and was under comatose state in a muggle healing facilities for 10 years. During 1902, Mr. Fleamont woke up but allegedly lost his memory, except his name, for the past 20 years before his accident. Sometime in 1910, Mr. Fleamont married a muggle healer and move to Switzerland. He had two sons, the eldest was born during 1908 before the marriage and the youngest was born on 1920. Mr. Fleamont and her wife died sometime in 1945 for being caught in crossfire on a muggle war._

 _Further research of the daily prophet found out that the eldest son was Heinz Oswald who was one of the Generals of Gellert Grindleward who headed the attack last 1945 here in Great Britain but spoiled by at that time head Auror Pollux Black. (pls see page 7 for the details of the attack)_

 _The second son was named Hector Albert who attended the Dumstrang Institute in 1931-1938. Initially, he was believed to be a muggleborn just like his brother Heinz but the initiation in Dumstrang determined that they are halfblood. He married the pureblood witch Helen Prince who was disowned by the Prince Family for being a squib. They moved to America and had a child on 1960. Now you might asked what the relevance of this facts is presented by this humble servant._

 _Witches and Wizards of Great Britain, last August 9, 1976, Hermione Helen Prince Fleamont, who was Born Last September 19, 1960 and the only child of Hector Fleamont and Helen Fleamont nee Prince, arrived in Great Britain in hopes to meet the long lost family relatives on father side. Last August 20, 1976, she met Henry Potter alongside with his son Charlus Potter met the heiress and through family magic, it was confirmed that she is indeed a Fleamont. She informed her newly met relatives that her father, her mother followed shortly after, died a year ago and inform her of their family origin. Miss Fleamont formerly attended the Salem Witches Institute but our sources informed us that the Heiress will be attending Hogwarts this year._

 _Her arrival in Great Britain Wizarding Community and acknowledgment of Henry Potter that Miss Hermione Fleamont is indeed comes from the male direct line of Fleamont Family entails the revival of the House. Henry Potter holds the position of the head of the house Fleamont being her mother is the younger sister of Albert Victor Fleamont._

 _The daily prophet shares the joyous occasion and sends support to the new Heiress._

Regulus contemplated. The Fleamont Family is an old pureblood house and one of the few houses which was granted the status of Most Ancient and Noble House. However, it cannot be said that the allegedly surviving heiress is a pureblood. Her grandmother is apparently a muggle and her mother is a squib. The involvement of her Uncle Heinz Oswald as a dark wizard made the claim of the heiress dim.

"I believe father that the _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_ should let the revival of the house but must cast a nay on this matter of granting a seat in Wizengmot."

"Explain."

"If we let the revival of the House, that will give us few allies on the light families and by declining a seat on Wizengmot can appease our pureblood allies that we believe that highest echelon of Wizarding Court shall remain with those who was not tainted." Regulus explained.

"Very Slytherin." Orion commended. "Then I shall go and heed your advice." His father proceeded to the door but stop midway. He turned and look at Regulus. "Son, do you believe that those Famillies occupying a seat on the Wizengmot are indeed, as they claim to be, pureblood?"

By that, his father left him.

 _When did father become cryptic?_

 _x-x_

 **Hello Guys!**

 **Happy New Year! Sorry if I only updated today. We were just hit by a typhoon and the electricity was down for two weeks. Then we have no wifi connection because the satellite (I really don't know what they called it) of the service provider was also damaged and the repairs took a while. (And we decided to switch to another service provider because our previous one sucks). Also, this week will be our midterm exam so I will be scarce. Thank you for still reading this. Adieu!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Marauder Ops- Meeting Hime

x-x

Chapter Seven – Marauder Operation Meeting Princess

 **August 28, 1976 – Lupin Cottage**

"Prongs! Prongs have you seen this?" Sirius shouted swinging a newspaper while running towards his friends. James Charlus Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black are at the house of Remus John Lupin to spend their summer. The quartets are having their morning brunch under a mahogany tree just outside the cottage of the Lupins.

"Mate you had a cousin! And this letter arrived with the newspaper." Sirius said while handing to him the newspaper and the letter. The other boys hovered above James trying to read the headline.

" _ **Long Lost Fleamont Heiress Surfaces!**_ Fleamont? She's related to you?" Peter asked.

Sirius beat James in answering. "Yes. Its written here Wormtail. She some kind of second cousin or something of Prongs."

"Do you know these Prongs?" Remus asked.

James did not bother to listen to the bickering of his friends instead focuses to the contents of the news. "I… I didn't know. They didn't tell me." James whispered and opened the letter.

 _Dear Jamie,_

 _Son, you might have read the newspaper today. Yes everything you read there are true. Sorry if we decided to keep you in the dark these past few days. We just want to shield you and Sirius from any pres. You know how those vultures like to paint fiction. Besides, we need to make sure she is really a family. I still don't know how that witch Rita Skeeter got hold of the information regarding Hermione. Oh, don't worry. She's a lovely girl and I know you'll like her. Her name is Hermione Helen and she's about your age. Your grandfather Henry is so taken with her. I'm writing this to forewarn you that your Father decided to transfer her here permanently. We cannot abandon a Family you know that Jamie. So, sorry but you and Sirius need you come home right away. We want her to be introduced to you. Send my love to Remus and Peter. Also, please thank Mr. and Mrs Lupin for accommodating you._

 _I hope you've been a good boy._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _Dorea Potter nee Black (seal)_

The boys stared to each other and place a comforting hand over James shoulder. "Oh no need to sulk mate!" Sirius said.

"Yes. Beside we can't blame your grandfather and uncle Charlus to hush-hush the situation. It is an adult business anyway." Remus supplied.

"Look at the bright side Prongs. We spend this summer not being bothered by parental concern." Peter said while smiling.

"Yeah. If you exclude my mom morning alarm you're basically right." Remus replied while giving Peter a playful glare.

The Marauders laugh. During noon, Sirius and James decided to take their lunch in Potter Manor. They said goodbye to the Lupin Family and Peter. By that, they went home via floo travel.

x-x

 **Same Day around noon**

Hermione can't help but keep fidgeting every time the clock draws near to noon. She is very nervous meeting Sirius and James. She saw some wizard photo about James and she got goosebumps realizing how Harry looks like James. She almost believes she is staring at his bestfriend except the significant absence of emerald color in the boys' eyes. She has been living at Potter Manor since August 20 after meeting Henry and Charlus at Hogwarts. She didn't how Professor Dumbledore able to convince the Potter Patriarchs to meet her. Besides, it never occurred to her that she will be able to convince the headmaster and employ the help of Potter's Family.

When she arrived at Hogsmead, she was fetched by Hagrid and led her inside Hogwarts. When she met the headmaster and the Potters patriarchs, she just sat there and the three discuss her predicament. She was so shock by the enthusiasm of the he eldest Potter, Henry Potter. He steered and weaved the whole story without reservation of Hermione's ancestry. They only know that she is a time traveler from 90's, a member of the Order of Phoenix, a muggleborn, and was finding her way back to her own time. Hermione was suspicious but she didn't voice it out loud.

Mr. Potter told her that she will be a long lost relative of them. She will be the granddaughter of Mr. Henry's uncle, Albert Victor Fleamont. It turns out that just last year, a son of Mr. Fleamont , Hector Albert, approached the Mr. Henry asking assistance for the medical attention of his only son who contracted a dragon pox. However, because the disease has no cure yet, they were only able to prolong child's life but later on succumb to death. Mr. Hector contracted the same disease thereafter and met the same fate. They decided to let the information slip to the media so her cover will be strong. A blood ritual shall also be done to make her a member of the family just in case some people questioned her ancestry. Hermione was slightly appalled and almost reason out that she is proud being a muggleborn but she decided to bit her tongue. It would be best to not laid all her cards. She asked if it is a form of a dark arts but the eldest potter assured her that it was nothing but an assurance to keep her cover. She would have said no but obviously she said yes in the end because she can't really do anything about it.

She felt so awkward looking at the three older men planning and discussing her cover up story, saying it as if she wasn't there. Of course, she didn't just sit there letting them decide her life. Thus, when they asked her to share what happened in the future, she happily retorted that it is none of their bloody business and she almost told them to sod off. Yes. It is not very mature and looking back it is out rightly disrespectful. But, surprisingly, the eldest Potter just chuckle and told her that it is very wise of her to not share anything because they still don't know if her arrival is an accident or orchestrated. Of course, she questioned what the eldest Potter mean but he didn't elaborate. She expected that answer though.

After the meeting though, she was instructed by Henry to go with them at the Potter's manor to be introduced to Dorea. Also, he asks her a favor to call him uncle. (As he doesn't want to feel so old at 94) The old man is just so sweet. Henry is full of humor and she suspect James inherited it. Charlus Fleamont Potter on the other hand is quite stern but she can feel that he is very approachable. She felt like she can depend on him. He reminds her of her father.

When they arrive at the Potter house, she was introduced to Dorea. Hermione was shock meeting the matriarch. She really looks like Bellatrix! Except that Dorea's hair is straight and she has this motherly aura which is almost the same with Mrs. Weasley. The first few two days, Hermione can feel that she was being studied by Mrs. Potter. It is not only on the third day that she was able to charm her way to Mrs. Potter good graces. She found the elder woman brewing some potion in the potion lab and extends her help. Then, while brewing, they just talk of anything under the sun and voila! Before she realize, she agreed to 'play doll up' with the elder woman. The next day, she found herself spending a lot of time at Madam Walkins Witches and Wizards robe. Mrs. Potter became very fond of her treating her like her daughter. She once told her that if her hair is black, she can pass as a Black daughter. The following days, she mostly spends her time being taught of the pureblood custom and genealogy.

And the rest is history.

Her thoughts was interrupted when the sound of floo network.

"We're home!" the man with eye glasses whose looks is like Harry said while coming out of the fireplace. He was accompanied by the much younger version of Sirius who is dusting the remaining floo powder in his robes.

Hermione stood made herself visible. She wears a midnight blue Victorian gown which Mrs. Potter bought for her. The latter insisted that as a proper lady, she needs to wear dresses like this.

"Hello, you must be James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black." She said in a very practice ladylike manner. The two men was clearly shock with her presence and look at her for quite look period of time. She cleared her throat.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius shouted who was immediately smacked by James.

"eheemm. Hello. Yes I'm James, this is my friend Sirius… Who might you be?" He asked.

" Oh! Sorry! I'm Hermione Gr.. hmmm. Fleamont. You can call me Hermione." She extended her hand to James who awkwardly shakes it, then to Sirius.

"That's bloody awkward mate." Sirius snorted and made her way to her. He grab her hand and kiss her knuckles. "Pleasant noon my lady. I am Sirius Black and the awkward fella there is your cousin James Potter. I'm very delighted to finally meet you my lady."

Hermione cringed. She didn't expect that Sirius is bloody flirt. She gently pulled away her hand and smile. "You must be famished. I'm sorry if I startled you. Let's go to the dining room. Cousin Dorea instructed me to wait for you guys here. "She smiled again then proceeded to the dining room. The two boys followed her.

"Oh darling you're here! Sit Jamie, Sirius." Mrs. Potter beckons them to sit at the table. She sat with Mrs. Potter. Across to her is James who sat between his father and Sirius. Uncle Henry sat on the head of the table. The foods were served and they eat.

"I see you already meet Hermione. James, Sirius" Charlus address the two boys who both nodded. "I believe both of you are already forewarn of your mother that Hermione will be staying here."

"Yes Dad." Replied by James and turned to her. "Are you going to Hogwarts then?

"I believe so. My transfer has already been finalized and I am going with you guys on September first." she said.

"Really? I wonder what house you'll be in." James said,

"Well, I hope it's Gryffindor. So that we will be on the same house with you." Said Sirius.

"Oh don't get your hopes up boys." Uncle Henry interrupted. "After all, Fleamont are Slytherin Family." The two boys gape. "Oh no need to worry lad, I was almost sorted to the Slytherin myself, but I ask the sorting hat to put me on the Gryffindor instead."

"Grandpa!" both boys shouted.

"Sorting is supposed to be a secret!" James grunted.

"Yeah! It is a rite of passage gramps." Sirius supplied.

The Henry chuckled. "Oh, please forgive this old man. Beside, Hermione is already sorted."

"What!" both boys said.

"Lower down your voice! Don't shout in front of the food." Dorea said.

"Sorry mom." Again, both boys replied.

"Do you really need to always reply in chorus?"

The two boys both flash their teeth.

"What house were you sorted then?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"Ravenclaw."

"Well that's better than the bloody Slytherin." Sirius said.

"Sirius. There is still a bloody Slytherin in the house." Dorea said.

Sirius smiled and playfully said. "Yes. You must be a boa contractor aunt. Despite being a snake, you're pretty and not poisonous."

"Yes Mom. Except Boa contractor is huge" and with that, Sirius and James earned a light stinging hex from Dorea.

And the table erupted with laughter.

x-x

 **August 29, 1976,**

 _ **BREAKING NEWS!**_

 _ **WIZENGMOT WELCOMES THE REVIVAL OF FLEAMONT HOUSE!**_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Yesterday, we from daily prophet first reported the resurgence of Hermione Helen Prince Fleamont. The young heiress was publicly claimed by Sir Henry Potter through a petition of revival of Most Ancient and Noble House of Fleamont through the addition of the late Hector Albert Fleamont, second son and heir of late Albert Victor Fleamont to the genealogy of the Fleamont Family. This addition will solidify the standing of Miss Hermione Fleamont to Lady Hermione Fleamont the First, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Fleamont, a seat to the Wizengmot and the recovery of the vast tract of land located in Wales and Ireland which are temporarily in the regency of Sir Henry Potter._

 _Surprisingly, the Revival of the house wen t smoothly with the recommendation and backing of the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord Orion Black. During a quick interview, Lord Black said that, "The Fleamont had been a long standing Ancient and Noble House. It is only appropriate and in accordance to our customs and laws that we recognize its revival aside from the fact that the Regent of the House gives this court a very strong and compelling evidence. It is our duty as the highest court to protect and maintain the order of our society, to protect one another and to follow the doctrine laid down by our forefathers."_

 _We in the daily prophet did our best to know the evidences. According to our research, the evidences are the bone sample, death and birth registration of Hector Albert Fleamont and Miss Hermione Fleamont. With this strong evidence, the Wizengmot approves the revival of the house and the lands were granted to the new Lady Fleamont. However, with the sounding "nay". the Wizengmot seat was not approved._

 _Nevertheless, we in the daily prophet welcome and congratulate the new Lady of Fleamont House. We hope that we will be granted an exclusive interview in the future. Because, everybody is dying to know who is_ _ **Lady Hermione Helen Prince Fleamont.**_

 **x-x**

August 30, 1976

The next day the Potters were bombarded by mails from press and some pureblood family. The Medias are dying to have an exclusive interview with Hermione and some pureblood families hinted the proposal of marriage.

"There is no way I'm going to marry anyone in this letters!" Hermione said. James and Sirius snickers. The three are spending their time at the living room getting to know each other. The boys keep steering their conversation about her life before meeting the Potters. As if their subtle inquiry would not go unnoticed. Hermione inwardly laugh at James and Sirius. It so funny when they give each other looks when successfully evades every question. Their verbal battle was interrupted when flimsy appeared and handed to her dozens letters. She was so furious with those bloody pureblood families asking her hand for marriage as if it would be the best thing that will happen to her.

"ehemm" James cleared his throat and read one of the letters. " _Greetings! My Lady, as the head of the the Noble house of Rosier, I congratulate the revival of your house. Fleamont and Rosier had a long standing alliance during the time of your Great Grandfather, Augustus Fleamont. Your grandfather Albert Victor Fleamont was formerly engage to my late aunt Precilla Rosier. It would be our greatest pleasure to reenter an alliance with you my Lady. My only son, Evan Rosier is on his sixth year in Hogwarts-_ Rosier! That gangly Slytherin who hex Sirius last year with boils! Wow. I commend his confidence to even hint a possible marriage with you with his dreadful son." James sneered.

"yeah. Don't ever mingle with a Rosier if you don't want to spawn similar to Bellatrix." Sirius supplied.

"Worry not guys. I will marry neither of these blokes. But please explain why it would be dreadful to spawn _Bellatrix?_ " she asked Sirius.

"Ah. I always forgot you're not from here. You know, Bellatrix mother is Druella Rosier, sister of Edward Rosier, the one who just wrote to you. And, I promise you having a daughter like Bellatrix will _dreadful than dreadful_."

"Okay. Assuming that you convince me already…" Hermione find it so hard to pretend that she knew nothing. She really wanted to be close to James and Sirius. "I know you guys just met me, but I was just curious and I really wanted to know you better." She glanced at James and Sirius. She fidgeted her fingers. " I know you're a Black Sirius. And, during my stay here, I happened to read about your family. Upon knowing you in a short period of time, it is hard to believe the things that newspaper said. I felt like, you're…. Your disownment from your family has more stories in it. I… I would… If it is not too much to ask, will you tell me?" she said to Sirius.

James and Sirius looked at each other. The former patted the latter's back and left them alone. " I am not really good at emotional conversation. I figured out that you know something's about me by way your eyes lingers to me. And yes, I know I'm very attractive and I appreciate you're admiration. The only thing though that I can tell you right now is that I am very happy-Now. It's okay, don't feel bad asking me some personal question. This is part of getting to know each other." Sirius winks at her.

"Hmm. Okay. I guess thanks?" she smiled too although a little disappointed that the Sirius did nor share more. But it's a good start. "You better call James. I know he is just behind the door."

"Hey! How did you know!" James appeared by the door.

"A silent Homenum Revelio will suffice."

"You can cast non-verbal magic?" Sirius said and slightly leaning forward to her.

"not all, I'm still working on it." She said forcing herself to sound calm and unconcerned. Her mind made a quick work to cover up the slip. "But of course I was kidding! Well, by just spending time with you guys, I know that both of you are the most curious blokes I ever met." She teased.

"Padfoot. Why do I feel like I've just been played at?" James mused.

"Prongs cause you, I mean we are! You been dodging our questions aren't you?" Sirius playfully accused her.

She burst out laughing. Oh this is just so hilarious. "You're not very subtle doing it you know. If you have some questions about me just tell me right away."

Sirius gave her his alluring smile. "Do you find me attractive?" He told her basking with confidence but a straight away "no" from her made his back slump and a rich laughter from James.

The banters of the three never stop until dinner and with just that, they become very close.

x-x

Chapter Eight – Meeting again.


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting Again

**I do not own Harry Potter Character's**

 **PLEASE READ and SORRY FOR THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I know some of you might be a little confused because of Hermione's lack of emotional reaction over her time travel. I have dropped some hints of what she felt in Chapter Six though I did not elaborate. I know I somehow depicted Hermione as a strong woman in this fic because I believe an intelligent woman is also great in hiding and sorting her emotion. Do not worry guys, everything that is written here are intended for future purposes. Thank you to all the reviews. I made this Chapter very long because our Midterm exam just ended and I felt you guys just needed a treat. ^_^**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW**

 **P.S REGULUS IS BACK!**

 **x-x**

 **Chapter Eight – Meeting Again**

August 30, 1986

1:00 pm

Black Manor

Regulus is having a migraine. He is currently sitting in the Family Study at the Black Manor, located in Buckinghamshire, England, where his grandfather Artucrus Black III resides. He is surrounded by extremely old and bickering relatives who are not giving each other a chance to finish their arguments. His grandfather's Pollux and Artucrus Black, as well as, his Uncles Cygnus and Alphard Black are sitting in a long family table where his father is sitting at the head, while he was sitting at his right side.

"Why are you allowing this Orion? Why did you support the revival of Fleamont House? You're only giving the Potters more reason to regain their seat!" Cygnus exclaim in outrage. His pungent and flabby face is creased as if he was suffering a stomached.

"Cygnus, relax. I believe there is no harm done in supporting the revival of the House. The whole wizarding world is going frenzy over news of revival of Fleamont house. Why not go along with the public sentiment and harvest some good publicity." Said by Alphard. In contrast with his brother, the oldest son of Pollux is pretty lean and fit.

"Oh shut up Alphard! If only I do not know how you are so chummy with those blood traitors. I always knew you should not babysit any of my children! Look what happened to Andromeda! And now Sirius!" said Cygnus.

Regulus groaned. When his father receives an invitation from his grandfather Artucrus to come over the Black Manor, they already expected that it would be about the public support given by his father over the Fleamont. What they did not anticipate is the participation of the Patriarchs of the Famliy.

"Don't blame to me Cygnus your apparent failure of parenting. You have no right to question my authority for I am the head of the Ancillary Branch of House of Black. Besides, Sirius is my favorite nephew and he runs away not to the Potters but to our relative Dorea Black who is our aunt by the way if your memory failed you. If you're throwing tantrum that I didn't recognize Andromeda to be still part of the Family, that is still not my fault. Because Andromeda runaway with a muggleborn. But, if only you have said that you still care about your daughter, I should have also acknowledged her, after all, she still bears the blood of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Alphard said with apparent sarcasm. Cygnus stood up and draw his wand and Alphard do the same. "I dare you to try Cygnus. I never recall you winning any of our duels.

"Don't you dare mock me! As if I still want that ungrateful child! And also, don't treat me like I'm imbecile! Do you think I would not wonder how 'that girl' able to survived after running away and hide with 'that' mudblood? She would not be able to get a job, and if she had, it would be lower than a house elf work. Yes dear brother. It's curious isn't it? Unless… she got helped. However, who would have helped a disowned pureblood in wizarding world? Alas! Someone just did! And I remember it done very recently. So perhaps it wasn't the first?" Cygnus smirked at Alphard.

"SILENCE!" Pollux Black shouted. "Lower your wands!" The two wizards hesitantly obeyed their father. "The matter about 'your daughter' Cygnus has long been settled. It would not be brought up again in this table AGAIN!" bellowed by Pollux while beating the table. "I urged my brother to call a family meeting in order to have clarification over the standing of House of Black because of our Head recent movements. Both of you GROW UP!"

Regulus just cracked. He wasn't able to contain his laughter with just last statement. His father throws him a reprimanding look and he immediately pretends coughing.

"Allow me to explain Father?" Regulus asked.

"Proceed." Orion replied.

Regulus leaned closer to the table and placed his right hand over it. "Gentlemen, I know the recent events have been confusing to you. We, Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, have been steering the Wizarding Politics for over a millennia. But we didn't do it alone with our sheer power. We have built alliances with many families in order to strengthen our standing. I assure you that we still remain true to our family motto, however, this past few years you know how public sentiment became important. And in the public, we are painted as some a dark family. We were not revered but feared. We were not respected but merely tolerated. During my study to our Business history, our business dealings overseas especially in Europe had declined. The importations of potion ingredients in South Africa have been difficult. So, I wondered. Then, I found out that we have remained constant in our business dealings. We're frigid to make new contacts. Further investigation appears that new resources are more available in Asia than South Africa. However, the wizards there do not trust our family reputation. Then, with the recent event I got the idea. Uncle Alphard is correct and you have seen how the wizarding world join the bandwagon of Revival of the Fleamont House. The Potters clearly used the media well at their favor. So, why not we also take this opportunity to gain the public sentiments without being obvious about it? Why not use also the media to our own advantage without the need the bribe them? And lastly, why not gain some new alliances when it would greatly benefit our Family?"

"I can't help but be persuaded with your idea grandson. I am just a little concern what would happen to our old alliances?" Pollux said.

"Worry not grandfather. Our 'current' alliances with other Purebloods remain steadfast. Although we did support the Revival of the Fleamont House, we did not grant the 'seat'. That assured our allies. Also, we have gained more than the Potters had. The Revival of Fleamont House only divided the Potters wealth. You know that even if the Potters do not have a seat to Wizengmot, they still possess great deal of influence over the Ministry and Public. I believe that is the reason why great grandfather Sirius allowed the marriage between Aunt Dorea into the Potters Family. Now, it is time that we exploit it to the fullest. I am pleased to inform you that just in this morning some of the Light Families who aligned themselves to the Potters had expressed their intention to have audience with us. Not all the plans will happen outright but as the Heir, I assure you that everything had been put into place. Everything is already set in motion." Regulus explained.

Artucrus was not all convinced. "Sorry Regulus. But I doubt Dorea would ever be helpful to us. She is Black indeed, but she also inherited the stubborn and rebellious streak that a Black has. How will you convince her?" Artucrus said.

"With all due respect grandfather but who said we're going to convince her?" Regulus grinned. "I said we are going to exploit the connection of Black family to the Potters but I didn't mean that we literally made them ally. I say. Let the public draw their own conclusion to the point that the Potters would not be able to publicly deny anything."

Cygnus laughter filled the room. "That is very cunning nephew. A true Slytherin in the family!"

"Indeed. You have taught well your son Orion." Artucrus agreed.

Orion Black grinned over Regulus. "What can I say? I am also very impressed."

Regulus beamed with his father compliment. Although he is not entirely happy to be the Heir, well since he already is, he will do his best to do his obligation right.

"Well. That is very convincing and BRILLANT indeed." Said Pollux. "Then, I would like to bring another matter at hand." Regulus maternal grandfather turned to his father. "I would also like to know what our house standing over Lord Voldemort cause. My son Cygnus belatedly informed me that you already talked to the man. Since it's already been several weeks ago, I believe we have waited long enough."

Everyone in the table went silent and waited to the reply of Regulus father. He too is curious of what happen to the private conversation with his father and Lord Voldemort.

"Before I answer that question, roll your sleeves first." Said Orion.

"What?! For what reason?" Cygnus inquired. Regulus frowned but still rolled his sleeves and he saw his grandfather Artucrus and Pollux do the same alongside his Uncle Alphard.

"Just roll it Cygnus." Pollux ordered his son. Cygnus signed and rolled his sleeves.

He heard his grandfather Artucrus gasped. His Uncle arm bears a very odd marking the same with his grandfather Pollux. It is some kind of skull that eats a snake.

"I see. So you already let yourself be marked Cygnus. You recognize this father?" Orion asked.

Artucrus went pale. "I can't say." The old man whispered.

Regulus frowned. What's the big deal with the tattoo? "What its significance Fa-?" his question was interrupted by his Uncle Alphard yell.

"You fool!" Alphard stood and grab the collar of his brother. "You let yourself be a slave to that man! Where is your bloody honor?" Cygnus swatted the arm of his older brother.

"You dare to question my honor! I have aligned myself to a noble cause. I'm not like you who let those pests ruin our bloods! This is the proof that I have decided to do something to save our world!" Cygnus shouted.

"You're a _Deatheater!_ A true Black would never let himself bow to other wizard!" Alphard bellowed.

Regulus clasped his head. It felt like it's going to cracked! His migraine intensified. A familiar voice echoed on his head. ' _You have a fair idea who are the Deatheaters are…'_ "Arghhed." He groaned still holding his head. He heard the two voice stop shouting in the background.

"Are you okay son?" he heard his father voice near him and felt his father hands on his shoulders.

"I… My head hurts for some reason." He said and sweats build in his forehead.

"I didn't know you're not feeling well. We are going to Diagon Alley to procure some potion after you felt better but if not, I will bring you to St Mongus." Regulus just nodded.

"Dusky!" Artucrus called and an old elf appeared. "Escort young Regulus to the room next to mine."

"Grandfather, there is no need." Regulus said. "It is just a mild headache. I'm feeling alright already."

"Are you certain?" His grandfather asked in concern.

"Yes."

"Very well. You may stay." His grandfather relented and dismissed the elf. "Now you two." The old man address the two older Black who still standing. "Sit down and anyone who will throw hex in this table or grab anyone's collar will be dealt severely!"

"My apologies brother." Pollux said while glaring at his two sons. "I would like to clarify that my son association has my full knowledge and approval."

Alphard widened his eyes in disbelief. "You too father?"

"Yes son." Pollux answered in affirmative and showed his arms in full view. Then, directed his attention to Orion. "I have done this when you're not still the Head Orion. I have long supported the Lord ever since I met him 20 years ago. As you might have heard, He is indeed the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. I assure you that this information is true and correct." Regulus was surprise for the information. Lord Voldemort is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin! He can't believe his ears.

"My father is right. I have witness it myself when the Lord talked to a snake. He is also a very great wizard and his magical prowess is comparable or even exceeds Dumbledore." Cygnus supplied.

Everyone waited his father's reply. "It is true that I already talk to Lord Voldemort. However, I cannot tell you the details of our conversation for I have made an unbreakable vow." Regulus was stunned in this. Now he is very sure how confidential the conversation is that it needs to be made under unbreakable vow. "But as I said to Lord Voldemort, I would not prohibit any of my families if they decided to join his group. I would not also forbid you to make any financial assistance as long as it is from your own vault. Lastly, we both agreed that no one in the member of the house of black shall be recruited against their will."

"So you have decided to have a passive stance in the matter? You are playing on a dangerous water Orion." Pollux said.

"I am choosing the best stance of the House. If I completely supported the Lord, I believe it would not help the House at all." His Uncle Cygnus was about to object but father raised his hand. "You have heard earlier the plans articulated by my son. This is only to insure that our House would be able to exploit every possibility." Orion said.

"How about you? Not as the Head but as your own person?" Pollux further asked.

"I will also join the group… After all the living Black is marked."

 **x-x**

 **Same day around 2:30 pm**

 **Diagon Alley**

Hermione is with Sirius, James and Charlus Potter. They are currently in Gringgots in order to draw some of her blood in order to add it in the Fleamont registry and obtain her own key to her vault. His cousin Charlus is currently talking to a grumpy goblin. Also, she needs to procure again some school materials for Hogwarts. Yes, again. Cousin Dorea and her had previously shopped for her school supplies but because she is already a sixth year in her own time, she automatically grab the books intended for six years. It is not only this afternoon after their lunch that she realized her mistake which she find odd. She is an incoming 5th year in this time. This is because she was born September of 1960 so technically she is still just 15 years old and turning 16. So as per Hogwarts rule, she is still 5th year. She grated upon realizing this. Again, she might be the oldest witch in her year. Or course, James and Sirius did not let her forget this as they seem to make her remember it every moment. The two already are already feeling close to her when technically they just met yesterday! They are also acting as if they're some kind of older brother. Well that is in the case of James as Sirius seems to make her lack of response to his constant flirting a challenged. She also cringed when she heard Sirius talking to James about sending her a prank marriage proposal when she is already in Hogwarts. And now, the boys glued themselves to her and even tag along with her and cousin Charlus to Gringgots. She is mentally relieved that she was sorted to Ravenclaw, thus, she will not have the constant company of the two Marauders in Hogwarts. The process is Tedious but she ultimately got her key and was able to withdraw some galleons. They were just coming out of the bank when a man blocked their path.

"Boss. Sorry to interrupt but there is an urgent matter that needs your immediate attention. Code Merlin." Said the man.

She saw the calm face of Charlus grimaced. "How many?"

"The Bones Patriach and Matriach and -" the man eyes turned to them. Charlus followed the gaze.

"Children, I need to go to the Ministry. James and Sirius, I trust that you can assist your cousin in purchasing her school books?" Charlus gave the boys a warning look.

"No problem Uncle. Everything is under control." Sirius grinned.

"Yes Father. You can go to Ministry for Merlin. We promise you that dear Hermione will be return to the house at one piece." James said seriously but she is sure he is just acting.

"We will protect her Honor Uncle. No man can come 3 feet near our fair maiden!" Sirius further said.

Charlus was unconvinced. "Stay out of trouble or no Quiditch at all." The two boys gasped and horror then Charlus left with a very satisfied grinned.

"He is not serious right?" James asked her.

"Of course not! I am Sirius!" Sirius said with a satisfied grin.

Both Hermione and James groaned.

"What? I am Sirius being seriously Sirius because I am always Sirius!

Hermione whacked him and James head locked Sirius.

"Awwe, Awwe, Awwe!" Sirius complained while he is being drag by James. "Hey it tickles, hahahahhaha, and it hurts! Let ggghahahahah – go James! Help! Hermy help!" Hermione pretended she didn't hear anything.

They passed the Quidditch store and James released his friend. The two boys gawk over the window when the saw a new version of cleansweep broom. Hermione rolled her eyes and clean her throat.

"Hermione, hmmm, we just remember something very important. We need to get some new cle—cauldron for the Potion Class. Right James? Sirius said.

"Ye—eah! Sirius is right. It is very important cauldron. Sluggy is very firm that we purchase it as soon as possible." James nodded.

Hermione stop herself to roll her eyes again. "But…" she said innocently and looked at the grounds. She pretended to fidget. "I.. I thought you're going to accompany me at the book store. You even promise Cousin Charlus."

The two boys looked at each other both quite guilty. "hmm. Okay. Will accompany you to the store." She pretended to beamed and follow the two boys to the bookstore.

She scanned the bookshelves and runs her hand to the books. She picked the books she needed. Then, she came across an old version of Hogwarts History. She immediately grabs the book and read it. She only intended to read the preface but of course being her she forgot that and become consumed reading the book. She only stops when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and found James.

"Hmm. Hermione aren't you done yet?" the boy inquired. Hermione blushed. He looked at the time and discovered half an hour has passed! "Oh take your time!" Immediately said by James. "I am just going to tell you that we badly needed to purchase the cauldron so were off to the Potion Shop. See you there after 15 minutes. Thanks Mione bye!"

By that, James left straightaway with Sirius. They didn't even wait for her reply! Hermione proceeded to the counter and paid all her books. She waited the 15 minutes to pass and proceed to the Potion shop. She entered the store only to find out that the two boys are nowhere to be seen.

"May I help you?" an old man asked her.

"Oh. Hmmm. Did two boys around 16 years old already arrived here?" she asked.

"Sorry Miss I have not 'seen' anyone with your description for I am only interested to those who wants to buy my merchandise. Are you purchasing something?" the old man glared at her.

"Ohh… I will scan the stall first." She said. The man grunted and left her. She proceeded in the inner side of the store and look at the every label of the bottles. _Sleeping draught, Pepper –up potion version 2…_ she mentally read the potions at the shelves.

" _Do you have any more stocked of Healing Draught? Give me 5 bottles and two glassed flask that you have displayed over the window."_

Hermione heard a man's voice. She creeps towards the voice and saw Sirius standing while examining other bottles in the shelves. She put a silencing charm in her feet and walked towards the boy. She stands very close to him then whispered near his nape.

" . .Sirius?" she said very slowly giving emphasis to every word.

Sirius abruptly turned causing her to be off balance and fell to the floor. She shrieked and closes her eyes bracing the impact but she didn't felt any. Instead, warm hands were over her waist supporting her and a crashing sound in the backround.

She opened her eyes and found Black holding her. But, it was not Sirius that she found. She gasped in horror when she realizes it was REGULUS BLACK!

x-x

Regulus never drops his guard down. He is always aware of his surrounding especially after this past few weeks when his father and grandfather Pollux mentored him into dueling. That is why, he was so surprised when this girl who is currently in his arms were able to get close without him noticing! They both stared at each other with equally stunned face. Their position lasted for almost 10 seconds before he realized that he is technically hugging the girl. He abruptly loosens his grip and assists the girl to regain her balance who automatically made a step back, making a distance between them. Then, an awkward atmosphere immediately followed.

The girl blushed. "Ahmm… Sorry I startled you. I thought you are someone else."

 _Déjà vu?_ He clutches his head. The girl looks familiar to him but he cannot place where he had met her. "Have we met before?" he asked.

That question somehow caught her off guard. "I… I… don't think so? I mean, I'm new here so there's no way we have met before." She said and gave him an awkward smile. He can't help but eyed her suspiciously. "I am really sorry sneaking behind you. So… I will leave you in your own-hmm- devices." the girl supplied and step towards the exit.

"What happened here!" a shout startled them. Both of them turned and saw the fuming old man looking at the broken glasses of potions.

"She broke them." He said immediately while pointing to the girl near the exit.

The girl gasped. "I did not!

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I might be the proximate cause but it is not entirely my fault! We're both guilty." The girl said.

He scoffed. "You're the immediate and direct cause of the accident. Do not put the blame on me who just happen to stand here."

"I do not care who is at fault here! Either way one or both of you need to pay them!" The old man said then asked the girl. "Who are you because if you can't pay up, I am sending your parents the bill."

"What! You're not even going to let me explain?"

Regulus signed. His migraine seems to return. "Mr. Winnman my procurement and do add the broken vials to my bills. All of them." he asked.

The old man beamed at him and handed to him the vials of potions and two glass flask which are placed in a bag. He shrunk it and put it to his pocket.

"That is 50 galleons for the 5 vials of healing draught, 4 galleons for the flask and the 10 galleons for the broken potions. You must understand Young Lord Black, there 10 vials broken in the floor and-"

He gestured the man to stop and given the man 154 galleons.

"I am very pleased to do business with you Young Lord Black." The man grinned.

He nodded and headed towards the door. The girl looked at him incredulously but he just dismissed her presence.

"Amm, Mr. Black?" she walks towards him.

"Halt." He said. He _finite_ the potion bag and drink one bottle of healing draught. "You do not have to repay me. Albeit, do yourself a favor and stop mistaking people with someone else."

"What-!" She huffed. "Don't be ridiculous! I will pa- Are you alright?!"

The girl's worried voice lingered in the background but Regulus clutched his head as his headache intensified. _Don't be ridiculous… Don't be ridiculous…_ 'Are you alright?' _Don't be ridiculous…_ The voice keeps ringing back in his head. "Arghhh!" He groaned and leaned himself at the door.

"Mr. Black? Are you alright?" the girl called him then he felt her hand in his forehead. " **Regulus?"**

Regulus opened his eyes, grasps the girls hand and spun her between him and the door. "Who are you really? I am sure I have met you before." He glowered over her.

"Get off her!" he heard a familiar voice. "Stupefy!"

He docked missing the hex. He immediately turned and thrown a cursed. "Expelliamus!"

The man side stepped. "Regulus?" the man said in disbelief. Regulus focused his eyesight to the strangers face and his anger increased.

"Brother." He spat. His brother, Sirius Orion Black, is standing before him. He cannot help but feel angry towards his brother. His brother who abandon him and their family for another. What is so special about this day that he seems to meet all his relatives!

"Reggy." The man whispered and begun to walk towards him.

"Stop calling me that!" Sirius stopped. Regulus took a deep breath and tried calming down. The headache is still present but he pulled himself together. He looks at his brother again who is now standing with the girl who he just pinned in the door earlier. He looked at them in understanding. "You mistake me with Sirius?" he asked the girl who nodded. The scene seems very familiar to him but he brushed it off. "You know just forget it and don't stop me this time" He said and started walking away from the two.

"What is happening here?" Regulus heard someone inquired and lifted his face finding his father standing in front of him.

"Father. There is nothing to worry about just a little misunderstanding." He said and forced himself to straighten up.

"He is not feeling well." The girl said. He gave her a menacing glare but the girl didn't look at him. The girl walks near them alongside with a very awkward Sirius. She bows to his Father as a sign of respect. "Lord Black I apologized for causing this misunderstanding. I am Hermione Helen Prince Fleamont and this is Sirius Orion Black who's my chaperoned today. I have caused a great discomfort to your son when I mistake him of Sirius and also made a little accident. But I believe that is not the most important right now. I noticed your son is not feeling well and I discovered that he is burning up."

Orion Black immediately cast a standard examining spell. "Fool. Let's go back home and call a healer." The head of the Black Family said then address the girl, he never stray his gaze to the man standing next to Hermione. "I cannot say that I am delighted in finally meeting you here Lady Fleamont. Nonetheless, I excuse anything that happens today. I though hope we meet in better circumstances in the future." Regulus father said.

"As I do hope Lord Black." The Fleamont girl bow again to bid her farewell. Regulus also bows towards her as a proper heir.

Regulus and his father then walk to the apparating point. His father put hands in Regulus shoulders. "How do you find the Lady?"

Regulus sneered. "Insufferable and I hope that I do not meet her again!"

Orion Black chuckled and Regulus felt the pull of apparition.

x-x

 **I do hope all the scene is not so chummy.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Troubles Brooding

**I do not own Harry Potter Characters**

 **x-x**

 **Chapter Nine – Troubles Brooding**

 **August 31, 1896**

James wanted to disappear at the moment. He fully knows how he ended up in this situation and why his father called him in his study. He had made many troubles in the past but this is beyond his control. Who would ever foresee that Regulus and Sirius would end up breaking the rules of no magic outside Hogwarts! He kind'a hope that his father would not know what happened yesterday. But seeing that he's been called in the study, and being called in the study means trouble, he knows the only thing he can do is damage control. Besides, it wasn't his fault (well he might have contributed a little for being impassive) and it was an ACCIDENT! He fidgeted in his seat. His father entered the study and placed the two newly bought cleansweep brooms in front of him. He gulped, he ducked his head and resolute to appear remorseful as possible.

"I warned you James Charlus Potter! I have warned you!" Charlus Potter said while pacing around James. "I've trusted you to get yourself out of trouble. I ordered you to chaperone your cousin but you didn't abide my instructions and left Hermione in a Bookstore ALL BY HERSELF just for you to buy this twigs!"

"I… I… I'm sorry father. I didn't know that it would turn out this way. I'm really really really sorry." Plead by James.

"I am disappointed in you son! Not because you disobeyed by orders but by not telling me what happened! If not for this bloody newspaper I would not have known!" His father then throw the newspaper in front of James. He silently read the news.

" _ **Brothers Continues Feud previously with Inheritance and now on New Heiress Hand?**_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

" _It seems that someone can't help but be at the front page."_

 _In a surprise move last August 28, 1896 the Wizengmot passed the petition granting the Revival of House Fleamont which is publicly backed by the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Many wondered with the sudden move of the Lord Black and many speculated that it is but a mere political strategy._

 _However, the prophet believes there are other worthwhile reasons. And just yesterday, the daily prophet got wind of this rumor that around 4 o'clock in the afternoon just outside of "Winnaman Apothecary Express" an exchange of hexes was thrown by the two Black Brothers, Regulus Artucrus Black and Sirius Orion Black. We have reported before that the two Blacks are still at school and not of age so they should still be prohibited to use their wands outside Hogwarts. Thus, this correspondent immediately conducted few inquiries to determine the veracity of the rumor and what lead the two brothers violate the law. We were lucky to interview credible witnesses along the way._

 _"I really didn't witness everything but only to the part where young Sirius throws a stunning spell towards young Lord Black. In return, the young Lord cast a disarming spell. Everything was so quick and I never seen wizards quick to draw their wand before." Said by Mrs. Mary Vance._

 _"Well I witness the whole thing!" said Mr. Jasper Brown. "The Lady and young Lord Black seems having a serious conversation with each other. Well, they look so intimate really. I assure you I am speaking the truth. The young Lord even held the Lady just before the entire duel happen."_

 _Yes, you read it right folks! It's not really surprising that Lady Fleamont were able to entrance the two Blacks since according to the witnesses, the Lady is beautiful young witch. Two handsome man vying for the attention of our Lady, isn't it every girls dream? The whole scenario seems really epic and pick out from a book. Albeit, it's not sure whether there is indeed attraction building between the heir and heiress of an ancient and noble house, imagine, we might have just seen star-crossed lovers from feuding family! Their union would create a powerful alliance between the two opposing parties in Wizengmot! Thus, the wizarding community most curious to know is whether or not this 'attraction' is blessed by the families of both Lord Black and Lady Fleamont? Because, although Lady Fleamont comes from a respected family, her ancestry is not entirely pure as her grandmother is a muggle. So why is it a big deal? Well, the Ancient and Noble House of Black is a pureblood family and Lady Fleamont not being a pureblood might give the pair hurdles and would in end up forbidden love in the air *sigh*. But of course we should not get on with it ourselves for all of this is mere speculations drawn out to the relayed details to us by the credible witnesses._

 _We hope to be able to get the side of Lady Fleamont and young Lord Black. We at the daily prophet will do our best to give our readers the news._

' _bloody skeeter!' he thought._ "Wow. Skeeter is really good at weaving story. If I don't know Hermione, I might have believed this." He said.

"Indeed! So you know what this entails right? The whole wizarding community might already buy this news! And if you only said this to me yesterday, I might have done some damage control!" said by Charlus.

"Relax Charlus." He turned to the door where the voice came. His grandfather Henry approached him and his father gave up his seat to his grandfather. "Everything is done. We can longer blame the young ones." Charlus grunted in reply and James nodded several times in agreement. "James, please call Hermione and Sirius in here. I have things to say." James nodded again and exited the study room.

He then proceeded to the living room where Sirius and Hermione are talking.

"Hermione, Mate. We're busted." He said. "Apparently, the Daily Prophet got the wind of what happened yesterday." He sighed.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ohh don't tell me it's Skeeter?"

"Nailed it." He replied.

Hermione grunted and murmured something he didn't quite get. "what did you say?"

"Nothing" she immediately said.

"So no Quidditch for us I guess?" Sirius asked.

"NO! I mean, it's not official yet. Errrr, no decision yet from father coz we've been interrupted by gramps. And oh! He called you by the way. Both of you." He pointed to his two friends _or cousins._

Hermione and Sirius exchange a worried glance and make their way to the study.

x-x

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Father, you cannot overlook this. Although I ultimately blame myself for letting this happen. I should have made them return home. I underestimated the magnet of trouble that James and Sirius attract." Charlus said.

"I assure you I would not. However, what we need to do now is to assure the kids and gain their trust. We are in this situation right now because the kids didn't trust us enough to relay to us what happen. They might have believe that by not telling us what happen, it would just all go away." Said by Henry.

Charlus signed. "It might be my fault again. I have warned the boys to get away from trouble or no Quidditch at all. That must be the reason they decided to keep it to themselves." A pregnant silence comes between the two man before Charlus spoke again. "I am afraid that with this, the timeline would change?"

Henry chuckles. " **Oh timeline have long been change.** For time is really fragile and vacillating element. I believe all of this is fated to happen."

The arrival of the three young wizards and witch interrupt the conversation of two older Potters.

"I am sorry Gramps, Uncle, it's really is my fault." Sirius regretfully said.

"Do not worry Sirius, child. Charlus and I are not angry at you." The Potters patriarch glances at the other teenage relatives. "As to either of you…" Henry trailed. "I commend you Sirius for protecting Hermione. From what James had relayed, it is only proper to get Hermione away in that situation." Henry turned to Hermione. "As to you Hermione, I also commend you for handling the situation rather well. You have appeased the Black Patriarch. And Lastly you Jamie… I commend you for taking responsibility when you know that you committed a mistake. However, what we are angry about is for not trusting us to fix the situation. It really upset our feelings for not telling us what happen. Children, we are family and a family stick together. Do not be afraid to let us know right away anything that you know would lead to a bigger problem. Do you understand?

The three affirmed in chorus.

"I do hope we are in a mutual understanding in this matter. Please promise me that you would inform us in anything that troubles you okay?" Henry asked again and the three nodded.

"Gramps, I, we, promise it will not happen again." James said. "But, I don't quite understand why what happen seems to be a very very very big deal? I know that were still forbidden to use a wand outside the school, and were really made trouble, but not everything in the news are true and we didn't even care what is said in it before. So why?"

"Son. This is troubled times. Indeed we do not care what the newspaper says but that is not the case with other people. Public opinion is a fickle thing but being at the wrong side of public is disastrous. As Slytherin as it may sound, but it's better to steered a boat in a calm waters than in a violent storms." Charlus explained.

" So what are you saying dad is that Hermione being linked to Regulus or Sirius is like steering in a violent storm?" James asked again.

Charlus let out a frustrating sigh." That is not what I entirely mean. There is really no problem whoever Hermione choose in the future—"

"Oh please! Let's not talk about my future lovelife!" Hermione complained.

The two older Potters chuckles. "Okay, forgive me young Lady. Regardless, what I mean is that Public opinion is significant than you thought. Public opinion is a dangerous but powerful to wield. Many things can be achieved right away with public opinion. A truth will be a lie and a lie will be a truth in public. I know is barmy and it sound bollocks but that how the society works. Son, you have seen how the news painted Sirius as some kind of disturb child when it's not the real truth. I assure you Sirius that we will not believe whatever rubbish that article wrote about you but that cannot be said with other people. Others will believe it and will tell you horrible things. That's how dangerous public opinion is. Do you now understand? James, Sirius and Hermione?" Charlus asked and the trio again affirmed in chorus. "Very well, I hope you'll mind your actions in the future. Think before getting yourself in trouble."

"Certainly Father." James replied. Sirius approached Charlus and hugged him then Henry.

"Thank you gramps, Uncle"

"No problem boy." Said by Henry and Charlus just smiled in acknowledgment. "You may go now, except Hermione. I have things to say to her first."

"Uhmm. Before that, are we banned in playing Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"We will let this slide for now. But there will be no more next time." Henry said.

The two boys jumped and gave high five to each other then they gave Hermione a reassuring glance before exiting the study room.

"I believe I will also see myself out and make sure those two rag rats are not eavesdropping just outside the door." Charlus said then left the room.

x-x

Hermione watched Charlus leave the room.

"Please tell me I didn't change the timeline?" she asked. She been so worried after the event yesterday. She already encountered Regulus Black twice and based in his reaction yesterday, his obliviation must not be that powerful.

"Hermione, you know the basic concept of time travel. The fundamental rule is that you shouldn't be seen. But in your case it's inevitable. So don't fret too much, for the timeline as long change. And no, it's not your fault. I have refrained myself in asking your about your time _but I have a fair idea of what happened_. You'll be returning tomorrow in Hogwarts. Are you excited?" Henry said while smiling at her.

"Don't change the subject Uncle! This is a big deal! Change the timeline? Does that mean that I created a time paradox? Oh my God! I'm not going to be reborn this time right? I'm.. I'm going to cease to exist!?" many things are running in her mind. What if in this time Harry would not be born or Ron? Or anyone she knows in her time? Even if it was Draco Bloody Malfoy she would be concern! She loath the guy but she can't bear knowing that she is the reason he or anyone she knows will not exist! It's like killing someone!

"Hermione…" She woke up in her reverie. Henry kneeled in front of her, wiping the tears in her eyes. She didn't know that she was already crying. These past few days, she's been strong and determined to face what will become of her in this time. But she's been lying to herself! All she plans is to research about time travel in Hogwarts and avoid creating so much impact in this time! She already failed big time without even knowing what lead her here in 1970's in the first place!

"Hermione. Do not worry. Please trust me. Nothing good will happen in worrying. I do think you're arrival already change the timeline. But I do not think it would be something big that would result to your inexistence or with the inexistence of anyone you know. Or perhaps, the events that supposed to 'happen' will still happen. You've experience time travelling before right?" Hermione nodded. The old man heaved a sigh and sit in the seat across her. "Then, you should know that Time has this odd way of fixing any abnormalities. Dear, don't you think that you're arrival here in this time has a reason?"

Hermione contemplated. That thought already crossed her mind but she's too afraid to cause anything that would change the timeline. For all she knows, bad things happen to those that meddle with time. "I do but it might also be just an accident that not meant to happen. Because, if my arrival here is predestined, then, Sirius would have known me in my time or anyone that I would meet tomorrow in Hogwarts and I would really hate the possibility that my arrival here is the reason why all those things happened in the future. Then, if I meant to change the past, then that would mean I will not be able to return in the future for the future I came from no longer exist. That would ultimately create a paradox. Besides, even in the future, time travelling supposed to be possible for only couple of hours or days not decade! I… I want to return in the future Uncle. My life is there! Even how much tumultuous future has been, it's where I belong. My parents are there and my friends."

"I understand your dilemma Dear. I also experience time travelling when I was a student in Hogwarts before. It is a great adventure that I will never forget. Time is very tricky just so you know." Henry again smiled at her. "But, before I forgot, I have not yet told you the reason I called you here." Hermione waited for Henry to finish. "You are Hermione Fleamont in this timeline. I know Dorea already informed you of customs and tradition here in this time but I would just like to remind you that you need to be extra careful in your action especially towards any purebloods. I know many already change in the muggle world but the wizarding world is still conservative up to this day. I'm not telling you to always act prude or so ladylike but there's no harm in being cautious. You already received many marriage proposals but that is not the end. Many in your year or perhaps year above you in Hogwarts will took extra interest in you as possible wife. Many of them will you find repulsive but be civil in your approached as long as possible. Though any indecent act toward you be free showing how good your wandwork." Henry winked at her and she slightly chuckled. "And lastly, I do wished you would enjoy your time here especially in Hogwarts because based on what you said just earlier, the future is in tumultuous time."

" Yes. I planned to spend my time here wisely." Hermione said. "Thank you Uncle for the advice and I am really thankful that you're helping me." Then she frowned. "It's still puzzles me though, why you're helping me. You don't know me at all."

"Well, you're a member of the order I the future. I am just following Albus orders." Henry said.

Hermione throw the old man a suspicious look. As if she's going to buy that. " Did you really?"

Henry chuckles. "I know." Then stand while tapping her shoulders. "That is all dear. You may ready yourself for tomorrow's journey."

Hermione abruptly stands and block the door. "No! You can't get away just like that. I know there is more into it. I do not believe you would just follow Professor Dumbledore's order."

Henry frowned. She watched him contemplated then returned to his formerly occupied seat. "Will you believe me If I told you I just feel like it?" Hermione shakes her head. "Would you believe me if I told you I just pity your circumstance and also very curious how you end up in this year?" Again Hermione shakes her head. "Then, would you believe me If I told you that you remind me of an old friend of mine?"

"That is be cliché and how will I remind you of your old friend when in fact you don't know me. I mean, really know me." She retorted.

"So you see. Nothing that I will say will appease you regarding how I just accepted you in this family." Henry pointed.

"Nothing except the truth." She responded.

The old man massages his tempo. "You are really stubborn."

"I've been called that many times." She said.

Henry studied her in a long time. "Very well, I will tell you the reason." She lightened up and waited for him to tell her. "Although not today."

"What?" she can't believe it. "Why not?"

"Hmmm. I just felt that it is not the right time." Henry said. Quite amused on how she looked at that moment.

"You're infuriating!" she exclaimed.

The old man burst into laughter. "Oh that is new. I have been called many names but never infuriating."

"You really won't tell me do you?" she relented.

"I would. Not just today." Henry smiled. "Now you better ready yourself and your things. The beginning of the new school year is tomorrow. Now go!"

She sigh. "Okay."

The old man walked to the door. "Oh I almost forgot. You better right an apology to Orion and Regulus. I know you can handle that." Henry said.

She hesitated. "Are you sure? It might further affect the timeline?"

"The future will one day be the present and will seem as unimportant as the present does now. So for the Nth time, do not worry." By that, Henry left her in the study.

x-x

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you guys for still reading. The line** _ **"**_ _ **The future will one day be the present and will seem as unimportant as the present does now."**_ **is from an English author. I'm not sure who it was but nevertheless I just love that quote. ^_^**

 **I also apologize for publishing this late. Next Chapter is about First day in Hogwarts. ^-^**

 **Please do review.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Start of an Amazing Year

Chapter Ten – The Start of an Amazing Year

Regulus woke up in his bed absolutely refreshed knowing that today he will be returning to Hogwarts. He got his letter few days ago, informing him that he was one of the prefects this year. Of course, his parents were very proud of him. He readied himself and at 10:30 am of September 1, 1976, he is already standing in the platform 9 ¾ of King Cross Station. He is with his father today and his mother opted not to come for some reason not known to him.

"Son…" Regulus looked at his father. "I'm afraid, many things happened and will happen this year. I am expecting that you would neither get into trouble nor create one. And I am referring about the incident in the Diagon Alley, I hope that such will not happen again. Can have your assurance?" Orion sternly said.

"You have my word Father." Regulus replied. His father was about to say more but they were interrupted by Rabastan.

"Regulus!" Regulus turned to the source of the voice and found his friend Rabastan waving with scowling Severus walking towards them.

"What got your knickers in twist Severus?" He asked.

"Hey! Would it be proper to greet us back first after giving you a warm one?" Rabastan said.

"And certainly it would be proper to greet your _friend's_ father first." Orion reprimanded.

Severus and Rabastan twitched. Both scared for offending Regulus Father. "Our apologies Lord Black, We were just excited of meeting Regulus again although our behavior is inexcusable. We we're sorry for offending you." Severus immediately apologized to appease Regulus father.

Orion scrutinized the words of Severus searching for a hint of insincerity. Finding none, he replied, "Obviously." Orion placed his right hand over Regulus shoulder. "Gentlemen, would you please give my son and I a moment."

The boys immediately scattered off after saying their brief _goodbye_ and _see you at the train_ to Regulus.

Orion heaved a sigh.

"Is that really necessary Father?" Regulus pointedly asked.

"Don't give me that tone boy!" Orion said then sigh. "Generation these days..."

Regulus bit his tongue to talk back.

"As I was about to say, you need to choose your _friends_ well. Although that boy Snape clearly knows his words well, this is troubled times Regulus. Many things are brewing, and I don't want our house to be caught up in something that…" His father paused. " _Radical."_

Regulus can't help but to rise his eyebrows but still he nodded. He cannot understand what his father going about.

"I will tell you everything on winter break. Now, be careful of what you do and say especially being in the House of Slytherin. Promise?"

Regulus found himself again nodding. His Father relaxes and the sound of the train horn trailed in the background.

"You may go to your friends now and do write us Regulus." His father reluctantly dismissed him.

* * *

Regulus proceeded to their usual compartment and found his friends waiting for him.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier." Rabastan apologized.

"Yeah. No problem." He replied. "So… What happened Severus?"

"Nothing." The man sneered.

Rabastan snorted around the corner. "His bird still doesn't want to do anything about him. Red head still our poor friend here."

Severus glared at Rabastan. "It is none of your business."

"Lily Evans?" Rabastan nodded to confirm my guess. "Well, you deserve better than her Sev. You're right after all, she is just a mudblood." Regulus said.

Severus remains indifferent and became silent throughout the train ride.

* * *

Regulus proceeded in the first compartment of Hogwarts Express to meet his fellow prefects. The Head Boy and Girl assign to them their round schedule and other duties. They were informed that after the feast, they need to assist the new first years in their respective common room. Ellora Bultrode is his fellow prefect in his year. He doesn't really mind the raven haired girl, she was just typical pureblood.

When they arrive in Hogsmead, the Half Giant Hagrid assisted the first years to ride the boat to Hogwarts while Regulus and his friends rode the horseless carriage. The journey was monotonous. Hogwarts is the same as ever. The enchanted ceiling in the great hall is still breath taking and the floating candle illuminate the hall brightly. The doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. Nervousness is clear in every first year face. Clearly, they heard some absurd way of sorting in their relatives. One by one, the first year was called to be sorted.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Baddock, Charleston!" Professor McGonagall called, and a blond boy approach and wore the sorting hat.

"SLYTHERIN!

Booing was heard in the Gryfindor table. The Slytherin house clapped and ushered the boy to come to them.

"Brown, Bergundy!"

"GRYFINDORR!" the sorting Hat shouted.

Majority of the Slytherin sneered. "Another Bloody Gryfindor." Someone in the backround said. Regulus, on the other hand, did not really mind what is happening in his surroundings. He was focused on the little information his friend Rabastan is telling in the Slytherin Table.

"I heard that there is major move in the Wizengmot. Apparently, a bill of prohibiting admittance of Mudbloods in Wizarding Britain was being pushed through headed by the Ancient and Noble House of Yaxley and this time, they are pretty determined." Rabastan whispered to them.

The sorting continued in the background and the Slytherins never forget their timely applauses.

Cassandra Parkinson, also a fifth year , snorted. "Really? That's nothing new, ever since, the elders already pushing the exile and banishment of the muggleborns. But, until now, it was never approved. I doubt that bill will ever be a law. Well, as long as the kind of Dumbledore still lives that is."

"I agree." Thorfinn Rowle, a fourth year, agreed quite loudly. "We will never get changes in our present Wisengmot. We need to eliminate the hindrances in order to see changes."

"Very subtle in saying Rowle." Regulus spat. "Are you planning to let the whole school know your… far-reaching ideas?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Boys and their Quidditch and Politics."

"Black is correct, this is not the right place to talk about our _beliefs."_ Evan Rosier, a sixth year, agreed.

Finally, 'Zeller, Rosemarie' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. Rowle was about to say something but Professor Dumbledore cast a sonorous on himself.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! Before we enjoy our feast, let me first welcome our new transferee, Miss Hermione Helen Prince Fleamont!" A Brown-Haired Girl entered the Hall who is clearly uncomfortable to the attention she was receiving. "Well, Miss Fleamont was sorted separately." Dumblefore addressed the crowd then turn to Fleamont. "Now Dear please join your fellow Ravenclaw." A loud applause came from the Gryfindor house leaded by Potter.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Attention-seeking bastard glops" He murmured.

"There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate — for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Isn't that your bird Black?" Rowle smirked. That got the attention of every Slytherin bloke in the table. Clearly waiting for Regulus to confirm or deny the query.

"Absolutely not." He said indifferently. Evan Rosier proceeded in eating his Treacle Tart, satisfied to Regulus reply.

Ellora Bulstrode giggled in the background and chose to add her little opinion. "Are you really not? It is all over in the paper you know. Star- crossed lovers? How sweet!"

"Yes. It also says you even duel your brother for her hand! How gallant of you Black, never peg you to have chivalry in your bones." Cassandra Parkinson teased.

He grated his teeth and glared to the insensitive witch. "I have no brother."

The two ladies look with each other. Other occupant in the table clearly became on edge. Not wishing further to witness the Black temper, Ellora Bulstrode changes the subject, though not entirely to his liking.

"So what does Lord Black says? I mean, does he approve? After all, your family supported the reinstatement of _her_ House"

"I am curious of that as well." Rabastan join again the conversation while piling his mouth with food.

"Will you tell us Black? I even heard my parents talking about it. It was clearly a bizarre move from your House. Is there a catch?" Louis Greengass the seventh year and Head Boy inquired.

Regulus contemplated his answer. Rabastan and other Slytherin within the hearing range are clearly leaning towards and vocal about blood purity. However, not all Slytherin are apparent with their affiliation. Some chose to tread the neutral ground. Although he can vouched that all of the member of Slytherin House value the blood purity, he cannot trust them to keep whatever he will say in the confines of Hogwarts. He is confident that owls will be flying after dinner informing their respective family of his reply.

"Are we really going to talk about this here in the Great hall? Where most of the other houses would be able to hear, or worst, even the professors?" he point.

His fellow Slytherin just shrugged.

Regulus mentally groaned. "Well, to satisfy your curiosity, Father chose to support the reinstatement of the House of Fleamont because he can't see why he can't. I am confident your respective families already know the truth behind my father's move. There is no really harm done. Well, except the Potters perhaps. After all, half of their holdings are inherited from the Fleamont family." He said. The realizations are clearly apparent in the faces of his peers. "And also, there is no catch Louis for whatever that entails." He added.

"Wow. As expected from Lord Black." Murmured by Rabastan. Majority of the Slytherins nodded in agreement.

"Okay. That answered the question of you guys but never mine." Cassandra pouted. "So there is no catch, which means no betrothal contract, then let say you're not really _together_ …" Cassandra added and shared a conspirator grinned with Ellora Bulstrode who giggled again. "Are you planning you woo her in the future?

Regulus looked at the witch, raising his eyebrow. "I would have said that it is none of your concern Miss Parkinson but in order to satisfy you and your friend interest, I, at present, did not see any advantage in wooing Miss Fleamont and with that I might add that I am not having any feelings for her. As of the future, that is still very unlikely." However, that still did not seem to comfort majority of the Slytherins.

"Well!" Severus said loudly. "At least, Dumbledore is in his lucid Interval." The Slytherin house laughs and goes back in their respective conversation.

After the end of the feast, Professor Horace Slughorn, their Head of House of Slytherin and Potion Master, approached the Slytherin table and handed the schedules. Thereafter, Regulus assisted the first years to the Dungeon.

* * *

Classes started again the next day. Everyone is still ecstatic in attending classes in a humid September 2, 1976. Regulus schedule is one Defense in the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws at 10:00 am and one History of Magic with the Hufflepuff at 2:00 in the afternoon. He will have Charms with Ravenclaws and his elective Ancient Runes in Thursday, Double Potions with the Gryfindor on Friday, Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs and his elective Arithmacy on Monday, and Care of Magical Creature and Astronomy on Tuesday. He woke up early and readied himself. He never bothered waking Rabastan, it is still early after all. He traced his steps towards the Great hall and took his breakfast. He notices that the Ravenclaw table is already packed, some hufflepuffs are already up, but the Gryfindor table is deserted.

After taking his breakfast he went to the Defense and Dark Arts room. He is pretty early. So he just leaned at the door waited the door to open. He is still curious who will be their teacher this time. He hopes that the man, or woman, would be competent unlike the one they had last year. Last year, a Weasley attempted to teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts. And of course, it was a total disaster. He never minded the name. It rings with Berty or Billy. He never really cared. The man was only able to teach them for two weeks and after that, he died after apparently seeing a grim. Such a bad luck. Then a more competent instructor took the subject, Abraxas Malfoy. As shocking as it maybe, Lord Malfoy reason why he took over the subject because, as what the Hogwart's Governors decided, it is the best course of action in order for the education of the students not to be hampered.

He taught them well. The premise of his teaching is that in order to battle dark arts, one must know them first. Blood Boiling Hex and other dark curses were fired. Other houses cringed on the mode of Malfoy teachings, but Regulus didn't cared. He is learning a lot after all. Unfortunately, the man was unable to return this year. The old man contracted a Dragon Pox at the end of the year. Well, he already expected that Lord Malfoy will not be able to teach DADA more than a year because no one ever has. There was a curse on the subject and no one was able to circumvent the curse. One way or another, the one teaching DADA met unfortunate events before the end of the school term unable him to return the next term.

The door creaks open waking up Regulus from his reverie. He glanced at the empty corridor and cast tempus. It is only 9:30 in the morning still half an hour before class. Regulus shrugged. Since the classroom is already open, it is better to enter early. His feet already sting from standing very long. He was about to enter when the door closes again. He frowned. Maybe just a gust of wind he thought. He pushed the door finding it unlocked. He peeked but saw no one. He shrugged again and finally entered the room.

"You now it is polite to knock." A foreign voice told him.

Regulus jumped. Well he wished to say he gracefully turned towards the voice but he was really startled. He won't admit to anyone that he even squeaked. He glanced at the table in front where an old man was sitting. Yes, he was sitting _at the table_. ' _He wasn't there before!'_ he thought then bit right back, ' _Of course was! He just disillusioned himself.'_ The man stared expectantly at him.

"Who are you?" Regulus asked.

The man click his tongue, clearly disappointed. "I should be the one asking you that. You are a little early for your class Mr.- " the man glanced at Regulus Badge. "Prefect."

Regulus studied the man. The man appears to be a pureblood, harmless and… well ancient. Dumbledore is obviously older. Again, the man appears to be harmless. Yes, harmless. But, he feels like there is something missing. But he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly. It is just… it is as if, the man intended to appear that way. Appear to be harmless. Bells are ringing in Regulus head. The man is dangerous that is for sure.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I was just startled and in no way in my intention of offending you." Regulus bowed.

"Black manners are always impeccable." The man finally left the table and proceeded to where Regulus stands.

"Thank you sir. I am a Black, indeed, Regulus Artucrus Black, Fifth year from House of Slytherin." He said. "I believe you are our new teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts sir, or should I say, Professor? After putting the clues together, he guessed.

"Without a doubt Mr. Black." The old man was finally standing a meter away from him. "I would love to ask you to sit down but I believe I need to re arrange the room." The man looks a little regretful. "Would you please sit down in my table instead while we wait for your other classmates?" Regulus replied a yes sir and walk towards in front but he chose to stand beside the table.

The man turned his back against Regulus and began waving his wand, silently, piling the table and chairs into a miniature tower then transfigure into an Eiffel Tower. Afterwards, the man shrunk the tower and places it inside his pocket. Regulus thought the man was done, but again the man waved his wand then the room expanded magically then faces him. Regulus was awed.

"I guess it is time. Please let your classmates into the room Mr. Black."

Regulus nodded again and opened the door leading the Ravelclaws and Slytherin students inside. Cassandra and Ellora throw him a curious look and Rabastan asked him.

"You've been here the whole time?"

"What have you done?" Ellora gasped.

Regulus frowned. "I just woke up early."

"No! I mean, what have you done in the room?" Ellora clarified. "Where are we supposed to sit?"

"Don't worry dear. You wouldn't need one."

"What? Wha-" a female voice exclaimed. They all turned towards the left side of the room where the voice came from. A brown haired girl stood and a visible shock on his face was looking at their new professor. It is the Fleamont girl.

The man chuckled. Clearly loving the girls reaction.

"Welcome everyone to your OWL year and to your Defense Against the Dark Arts." The man gleamed at them. "I have been informed that you have a very excellent teacher last year. Now let me test how adept and prepared are you in taking this class. I will give you five minutes to throw anything at me. What I mean with anything includes unforgivables." He challenged them. Protest broke out but the man was just amused.

"With all due respect professor, but Unforgivables is prohibited under Wizengmot La-" Amelia Bones, a Ravenclaw Prefect, interjected.

"Yes, yes." The man just waved her off. "I was given approval that this class may be able to use unforgivables. Don't worry Ms.—Ravenclaw Prefect. " then, he regarded them. "This might be a peculiar event for you my dear student, but the aim of this lesson is in order to determine how much you know, and how much you have guts to use what you know. Now of course I would not just challenge you without a price, which I will tell you after I laid down the rules."

The fleamont girl groaned. Regulus raised his eyebrows.

"The rules are simple. I will only cast defensive spells and you will stand offensive. However, be warned, I will only cast the same offensive spell you cast that wasn't able to hit me. To be clear, whatever spells you throw at me, I will throw them back at you. So, if you're confident enough to cast cruciatus curse, imperius curse and even the killing curse, be sure that it would hit me, or, be ready to taste your own medicine." The man cast them with predatory eyes. Clearly analyzing whether the silent warning was heard, _'Whatever you cast will cost you the same.'_ Regulus shivered. He is thrilled. He looked at Rabastan and saw the same expression he has.

"And now about the prize, whoever who was able to disarm me will receive a 100 hours private tutor and possible apprenticeship from me, or you may use the 100 hours of not attending this class. It depends with your choice really, and we can negotiate the price in case it is not with your liking." The man concluded.

"Possible apprenticeship?" another Ravenclaw inquired. "You…" The ravenclaw cleared his throat. "I am Bartemius Croach Professor, may I confirm that you are a Master?"

The man clapped. "Oh right! How very rude of me. I never yet introduce myself. My apologies ladies and gentleman. Anyway, I am Henry Fleamont Potter of the Noble House of Potters, Cursed Breaker and Defense Against the Dark Arts Master." The man smiled.

The room was silent, totally shocked to the man before them. The man's deeds were quite an urban legend after all. Everyone already heard about Henry Potter, but only few met the man. He was after one of the known living Wizard who was able to Master to difficult fields in Magic. Being a Master Curse Breaker requires mastery in Ancient runes and Charms after all. And of course, being Master of Defense against the dark arts requires vast knowledge of spellcasting and of course, Dark arts. Yes, it is a bit peculiar for a light family like Potters to have their Head learn about the Dark Arts. However, it was not that talent that Henry Potter became renowned. His odd friendships, connection and mysterious personality that made many pureblood families respect and wary of him. The man has a great influence with the magical creatures, after all, even good or bad. He is known to be acknowledge as _"Friend"_ of the Goblin nation. Also, there was a rumor that the Dementors are afraid with the man.

That rumor started 10 years ago, when alleged Henry Potter visited the Azcaban for whatever reason unknown to the public. It is said that several dementors tried to attacked the wizard, like it doesn't want the man to step to their island, but Henry Potter casted an unknown spell and summoned lightning that shook the island, prompting the dementors to flee and left the island. It took the Ministry a week to round up the escaping dementors and return them to Azcaban. Well, again, that is only a rumor. It was not verified or even in the news. Regulus just remembered it to be one of the topic in a dinner tables when he was a child attending dinner parties. However, what Regulus doesn't understand from the man is that why he was not among the figures of Wizarding World. Yes he was friends with Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, Master in Alchemy and other Political affiliations who is very active pulling strings in the Wizarding World, however, Lord Henry Potter never appeared in any wizarding papers. Just a few mentions, yes, but not very notable.

That is why, Regulus, was gritty to win and prove himself.

"Is there any further questions?"Professor Potter question was met with silence. Everyone now readied themselves. Clearly determine to win the prize. Being able to apprentice to a renowned master is after all every students dream after being able to graduate in Hogwarts, even Regulus.

"If none, then, you're five minutes begins." Then the room was lighted with different arrays of colors.

* * *

 **Thank you my dear followers and readers who keep supporting this story. By the way, this story will not be abandoned, not now, not ever. Sorry if I only updated now though, I have no other excuse but school works. (That is the official excuse)I already finished the outline of sequence of events and chapters of this story.**

Also, another reason why I have been neglecting to finish this story is that I have been working for another one. Well, two actually. The other one is an independent story and another is connected to this storyline. (However, I will not be posting them. I wan't to finish them first so that I won't be making my readers wait for my updates.)

 **Again, thank you for your support!**

 **-Eadlyn I**


	11. Chapter 11 - Professor Henry Potter

I do not own any Harry Potter Characters.

x--x

Chapter Eleven – Professor Henry Potter

When the onslaught of spells was shot against Professor Potter, half of the class went down. Regulus did not believe his eyes. Even Rabastan was stunned by a stray hexed! Rabastan was every good in dueling so it took him a second to realize what is happening. He was in the middle of crossfire!

He was relieved that he learned a lot of spell casting techniques last summer and was able to put up a protego just in time. The impact of the combined hexes of Ravenclaw and Slytherin hit and shattered one of the four mirrors conjured by their Professor. Yes mirrors very ingenious! However, the attack of his fellow classmate immediately ceased when half of their numbers went down because of the rebounded spell. They faltered and Regulus took the moment to duck and immediately run away from the mayhem. One thing he learned from his Grandfather Pollux is that, never engage in battle without first having a clear ground.

Regulus strategically places himself at the very back to avoid any stray hex. He untied his neck tie and conjured it as a large rock in order to take cover. He will not take chances of being hit of a stray hex even if he is already at the back. He then assessed the ensuing battle. Professor Potter swept in the room and Regulus classmates went down in his wake. Crouch Jr ,Parkinson, Fleamont, Goldstein, one of the Currow twins, Peakes and Coote went down. It was fascinating to watch a seasoned wizard dance against the spells casts by his classmate.

Regulus being excellent in charms, disillusioned himself and the conjured rock to wait for a chance to catch their professor off guard. Regulus tried his luck and " _bombarda_ " conjured mirrors swirling around from Professor Potter but the spell was just deflected. Regulus cursed and immediately took cover from his deflected spell. The conjured mirror is stronger than Regulus thought. He can't take it alone.

"We must work together!" Regulus shouted still disillusioned. His classmates replied with noises of their affirmation.

"Yes, that's a brilliant idea! Let's all throw exploding spell to the mirrors simultaneously." Julius Travers, his fellow snake, suggested and everybody nodded in agreement. "On three! One, two three!"

Spells were thrown, and another Mirror shuttered but it also bring down other two casualties. The class cheered.

"Well done. Ten points to Slytherin for a wise suggestion. However, clock is ticking. Three minutes left and two more mirror to go." Professor Potter grinned. "Remember the rules, you might have destroyed one of my mirrors, but you didn't hit me. Now, be prepared. _Diffindo!"_

The curse went flying towards Julius Travers. Travers casted a protégo but it wasn't strong enough. The spell went through and hit him in his shoulders. Travers was thrown in the corner of the room with the impact. Bleeding.

Ellora shrieked in alarm and went to aid.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Without warning, Professor Potter pointed his wand at Ellora, who was instantly paralyzed. "Never turn you back from your opponent! Constant Vigilance!"

"That's cheating!" Amelia Bones cried. "She did not cast that charm!"

" _Stupefy_!" Bones wand flew and she went down. "Don't be ruled by your emotion during battle! Your enemy will taunt you to rile you up! Will use every underhanded tactics to catch you off guard! And if you allow them to take advantage of that, it will eventually lead to distraction then your defeat."

He approached the Ravenclaw Prefect. "To answer your query, the Slytherin girl did cast it Miss Ravenclaw Prefect. In fact, it was the first spell she thrown against me. The disarming charm on the other hand was your first right? Sorry if my response was bit little late. I'm getting old I guess." Professor Potter smirked. "

Professor turned and Regulus swore that they had an eye to eye contact. He was just not sure. It happened too fast.

"Five point to Slytherins and Ravenclaw who are left standing."

"I am the only person standing" said William Urquhart, a Slytherin, who indeed the only one left standing in the middle of his classmates who are trying to scampered to the wall. Regulus other classmate went out cold, others disarmed and there was other who yielded and no longer chose to fight.

Professor Potter rolled his eyes. "Not standing per se. Hermione dear, this is not the time for napping get up."

The Fleamont Girl rose from lying down. " _Evanesco_! " she shouted and the last mirror disappeared.

" _Impedimenta! Incarcerous! Expelliamus_!" The first spell hit Professor Potter in the chest and was lifted off his feet and slammed into the opposite wall, slid down it, and fell to the floor. Then, he rolled to evade the second and third jinxes. Regulus saw a chance.

Then exchange of hexes where thrown. Professor Potter mobility was clearly affected because of his hard fall.

The Fleamont girl was able to land a hex again.

"You will not take my glory from me!" yelled by Urquhart and cast a freezing charm against Fleamont.

The girl was able to duck. "Are you crazy? I am not the enemy here!"

Urquhart was not deterred. " _Stupefy_!"

Fleamont girl immideatly transfigured a mirror and the rebounded spell his Urquhart, copying the technique of Professor Potter.

"Five points to Ravenclaw for ingenious idea. 30 seconds left"

Fleamont girl smirk. "I learned from the best. _Levicorpus_!"

Professor was hit but was immediately able to cast the countercharm.

" _Incendio_." Regulus whispered and the spell hit the target. The girl screamed as her robes went on fire.

"Hermione!" called by Professor Potter worriedly. " _Aguamenti_!

Regulus took advantage of a moment of distraction.

"Expelliamus!" Professor Potter wand flew away from his grasp. Regulus catches the wand and cast off the Disillusionment charm.

"Time is up." Regulus triumphantly smirked.

Professor took a moment before realizing that he was disarmed. He sighed while Fleamont girl exclaimed in belief.

"You set me on fire!" she accused while dripping wet. She thrown him a jinx that he didn't recognize. He evaded.

"Now, now Dear please refrain from casting any further spell." Professor said then turned to Regulus. "Very cunning there Mr. Black, a true Slytherin. Fifty points to Slytherin for being able to disarm me with stealth and subterfuge. I already mark you from beginning. Albeit, I never thought that you would use my niece to caught me off guard. Very cunning indeed. I apologize if I under estimated you. "

Regulus beamed from the compliment. He ignored the glare that Fleamont girl throws at him.

Professor Potter flicked his hand. His wand flew to him away from Regulus hold.

"That's end the battle and only Mr. Black was able to disarm me." Professor said. The class groaned and helps each other to stand. Regulus went to Rabastan to rennervate his friend but the man is already standing when he approached.

"Bloody hell! I can't believe he did that!" Rabastan groaned in disappointment.

Regulus smiled. "Pretty brilliant really."

"Anyway, congrats man for winning!" Rabastan genuinely said.

Regulus frown. "I thought stray hex hit you and you went down… and faint."

"I did not!" Regulus snickered. "Professor Potter reflected my curse on me."

"You were petrified?"

"No. I was under Imperious. He bloody ordered me to just lay down the entire time. It was the longest Five minutes of my life!" Rabastan murmured.

"What?" Regulus whispered in disbelief. "You actually cast an unforgivable to our professor? Are you mental?"

"He practically asked for it man. I just tried my luck. And you are right, he is pretty brilliant. Guess he precede his reputation." Rabastan shrugged.

Regulus was about to scold his friend when Ellora cried.

"Professor!" Ellora cried after she was rennervate. "Julius needs Madam Pomprey. He is bleeding."

Other abled students immediately hover to the corner where Julius Travers where thrown.

"There is no need for that dear. Before we even dueled, I design this room so that no one will get hurt. Seriously." He said.

"What do you mean? He is bleeding! Look!" Ellora said.

As if on cue, Julius steered. The blood in his shoulder vanished alongside with the wound. Other students who also limped and have bruises immediately notice that they were no longer hurting.

"How?" Fleamont girl ask who appeared to be dry and her clothes was free from any burn markes.

"That I will explain to you but please do clear the floor please. Especially the center area please."

The students scurried and back themselves at the side of the room. Professor Potter picked something in his pocket and waves his wand. It turns out that it is the furniture that Professor transfigured earlier before class. Regulus and his classmate settle down after the table and chairs are arranged.

"Now that everybody has settled down, I would like to congratulate all of you for taking up my challenge. I am equally impressed, not only those who were able to stand their ground but also those who decided to yield. Sometimes, the bravest and the wisest decision are to stand down. Not because you are afraid or coward or not strong enough! but because you rather choose your own battle, than play in your enemies game. You did not fail me today class. I do hope you all learned a lot in the spur of five minutes."

Several heads nodded. Everyone now paid attention to Professor Potter with new determination to live up to his expectation. Professor gleamed at everybody.

"With regard to reason why you are now healed, I will tell you a little secret." everyone learned forward, actually curious to the spell used by Professor Potter.

"Do you know what is the thing that set us apart from muggles? Professor Potter asked. "You young man, what is your name?"

"Rabastan Lestrange sir." Rabastan replied.

"Well, give us your answer?

"Our magic sir."

"Yes. Two points to Slytherin. Indeed, it is magic. However, do you know what is the thing we always took for granted?" Professor Potter asked Rabastan again.

"ugghh. Magic?"

"Correct! Magic! There are several spells we use every day. However, we tend to take it for granted. Because we are born with it, we somehow forget what it's worth. It is part of our self. We need to cultivate it! Over the years, some authors would classify magic to simple spells as lesser magic to hard spells as a superior one. We humans tend to go for dramatic spells. Take for instance, if you are given a chance to kill some, what spell would you use? Miss Ravenclaw Prefect answer." Professor Potter commanded.

Amelia Bones shuddered, "I… I don't think I could Professor."

Professor Potter sighed. "Okay you may seat down. Nevermind I would just leave that as your assignment. It should be not less than 1 foot and not more than 4 feet about difference and similarities of using simple and hard spells. Your example must not less than three which is due 4 weeks from now. That is a lot of time to research."

The class immediately scribbled down the instruction.

"To give you an example, many household spells are considered as simple. However, do you know that the spell I just used to keep you from having severe injuries was considered a household spell? It is mostly use my mother's to keep their child from getting hurt while their working. Most use protective ward around play or bed pen. However, how I did it that I will not tell you." Several protests were heard however the Professor just chuckled. "Well, you must all figure it out. I want you to create your own spell. We are wizards after all and magic is versatile."

"On the different note, I also observe that you adequately learn last year. Many of you already know some defensive spells, nasty curses are sent which would have been your one way ticket to Azkaban." Professor Potter gaze lingered towards Regulus spot. Clearly, Professor Potter is talking about Rabastan. "I would say, cheekiness has its merits sometimes. However, in real battle, never under estimate your opponent! You will never know what he got under his sleeves. Never forget that class. As you have witness today, I underestimated you, that is why I was disarmed."

Regulus smirked. He was just so happy he won.

"Now, Too much for introduction and I never really know my students. Let's do a roll before I dismissed you."

The roll was called. After it, Professor Potter made another few announcements.

"Before I finally dismiss you, I want you to think what are the reasons why instead of many, only one of you was able to disarm me. We will tackle that next meeting and be prepared. I might assign another surprise practical. Be sure to read at least two chapters of your assigned book." Professor gave them a threatening grinned. "You are all dismissed except for Mr. Black and Mr. Lestrange. Ms. Fleamont save your questions and be at my office after dinner. Now move along."

Students picked up their things left the room. Some lingered to say a few thanks to Professor. After all students left, Professor Potter casted something towards the door.

"May I ask what spell is that Professor?" asked Regulus.

"Privacy charm." Professor Potter replied. "I know both of you already have an idea why I let you stay. I have few words to say and to ask. First Mr. Black, what would you like to make of your prize?

"I would like to have a private lesson to a chance to apprentice sir." Regulus immediately replied.

"Well, you should think it over at least, have you regarded your family reaction? I would hate to receive a howler from Dear Walburga you know." Professor Potter teased.

Regulus thinks for a moment.

"I don't think it would be a problem sir. It is after all, up to you if you find be acceptable as your apprentice. Whatever my mother would think and say would be premature."

"Alright if you are decided. It has been too long since I had an apprentice. I had three apprentices actually. Neither became a master of course. One almost became one but died in a war during Grindleward time. I regret the loss of such talented boy. The other one was fascinated too much with Dark Arts, not the defense against it. He is my greatest failure." Professor Potter became solemn for a moment. "And another one opted not to finish it, Alistor Moody became an Auror. My son Charlus was really a bad influence with that one." Professor added.

"Anyway, I accept your request Mr. Black. I expect you in my office every Saturday, 4 o'clock. We will have three hours per meeting but subject to changes. Are you amendable?" Professor Potter asked.

"Yes Professor." Regulus agreed.

"Now, Mr. Lestrange, may I ask why did you use imperious curse out of many spell?"

Rabastan twitched. Clearly nervous and shock with the sudden question under the prying eyes Professor Potter given him.

"Do not worry. I stand with my promise earlier. Call me intrigue."

Rabastan exhaled. Regulus didn't notice his friend has been holding his breath.

"Uhmmm. I was just testing sir if you would indeed use it back to me. I mean, I never really believe you at first when you said, well, implied rather, that you know Dark arts let alone unforgivables. I did not mean to insult you or anything sir." Regulus placed a hand on Rabastan shoulder to calm him and keep him from rumbling. "I mean, I know of course you know unforgivables and dark arts, you are a master after all. It just that, I didn't believe that you would actually cast one. Because, well, you are Lord Henry Potter after all. You're Light."

Professor Potter stood and walks toward the window overlooking the forest.

"Do not worry you did not offended me at all Mr. Lestrange. However, allow this old man you give you a piece of advice. When I first studied the arts I never intended to become a master, my sole purpose was to learn and to be able to battle every single of it. My purpose is to find a counter curse in every dark magic. However, it was also during that time that I was able to understand what magic truly is."

"The Dark Arts," said Professor Potter, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. Then, you will realize that you are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

Professor Potter faced them and regarded them for a long time. Regulus was speechless and suspicious at the same time. The way Professor Potter describe the Dark Arts, it is as if it was really fascinated by the arts. It almost reminds him of all those years listening to his mother monologue.

"Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Black, there is no such thing as Dark arts. It is just magic. Your intent was the thing the made it dark."

x--x

During dinner, half of the student population already heard of what happened in DADA class. That, of course, leads to many students, especially Seventh and Sixth years, to approach him and ask how he was able to disarm Professor Potter and if the same opportunity to became an apprentice would also be available to them. Even some brave Gryfindors tried to approach him. Of course, Regulus politely replied them that he has no idea if what happened in their DADA would be a repeat. He, however, advise them to polish their offensive spells.

Other of his year mate was also accosted but not being able to even last 3 minutes during battle, they were not able to provide satisfying answers. The outcome of the duel however did not sit well with William Urquhart. He is still bitter of his loss. He's been robbed, he claimed. And mostly blame it to Fleamont girl. Well, Regulus did not care less. Losers have always something to blame about.

Regulus is really in a good mood. He made a quick detour in the library to check any books that would be a good reference in their homework in DADA. It would not be due until four week but Regulus was just eager to impress Professor Potter. He didn't want to admit, but he really respects the old man. After checking out some books, Regulus lingered in the common room with his year mates not until Rabastan regale everyone about the epic duel Regulus and Professor Potter had. Thereafter, he opted to go to bed. This is the best start of the term for him.

x--x

Hermione sat in the office of his Uncle Henry turned-out-Professor having a tea. James and Sirius are with her. After the two saw their Uncle sitting beside Headmaster Dumbledore and chatting happily with Professor McGonagall, the two immediately seated beside Hermione in Ravenclaw table. Definitely oblivious, or maybe they just ignore it, of the suspicious stares that her housemates throws to her cousins. They asked her what Uncle Henry Potter doing in Hogwarts. She, of course, told them that he was their new DADA teacher and also what happened in the DADA class against her better judgment. Apparently, many heard her tale and later on she found herself being bombarded of several questions from different person she didn't even know.

She almost fainted LITERALLY because of the different smells. Thank God Bartemius Crouch Jr. took a pity of her and shoed away the expectators. He almost thanked Crouch Jr. Almost! Of all people to help her, it was Crouch! She felt sick. She would never want to be in debt with him. She was able to thank the man without literally saying it. After that, she spent the dinner glaring at her cousins who did not even help her but rather find the scenario amusing. Boys! She groaned.

When her eyes wondered the great hall to restrain herself from glaring at her cousins to death, she saw another eye sore. The prick was surrounded by other older Slytherins, she would not have a doubt Black Prince is regaling the tale of his win.

The arrogant prick! Ughhed!

This was really a terrible day to start the term with. She can't still get over the fact that she was used by Regulus Black to win the duel! It's unfair! She did all the work! She vanish the last mirror. She was confident she would be able to disarm Uncle Henry. If only the Slytherins did not interfere. That git! He even set her robes on fire and did not even bother to say sorry! Or even look sorry! She would definitely never let those things happen again. Ever!

Uncle Henry seated across them. He was casually drinking his tea.

"What do I owe the visit of my favorite nieces and grandsons?" Uncle Henry greeted them brightly.

"Gramps, why did you not tell us you're going to be our Professor this year?" James whined and She and Sirius nodded vigorously.

"Well, surprise!"

"Graaamps!" James and Sirius chorus.

Uncle Henry chuckled. "Well, I do love surprises, and your expression in great hall was worth it. I would also love to share Hermione reaction as well. She has the best. We could go to Dumbledore and borrow his pensive."

"You are not going to do any of that!" Hermione complained.

The three shared and conspiratory look.

"Anyway Uncle, why did you really decided to be a teacher. Well, I never have a problem really, you are an amazing teacher from the looks of our first lesson-"

"Yes Gramps! We heard you let people become your apprentice in case they disarmed you. Are you going to do the same in our class?" James asked.

"And any other class?" Sirius added.

"That would be a secret." Uncle Henry smirked.

"Graaamps!" James and Sirius whined which led to a loader chuckle from Uncle Henry.

"That is not the most important now!" Hermione chastise. "Aren't you two worried that Uncle Henry is teaching a subject that apparently no one able to teach more than a year without bad things happening to them?"

The two was horrified in realization.

"Gramps you must resign at once!" Sirius pleaded.

"Yes! We love to have you here but the subject your teaching is curse. We rather not take chances." James seconded.

Uncle Henry smiled. "Come here you three. This old man was touch by your concern. Give me a hug."

The three of them approached hugged the old man.

"You… You're not dying are you Gramps?" James asked. Hermione and Sirius waited to his answer. They were almost fearful.

Uncle Henry laughed hard and released them. "Oh you're such a funny man Jamie. I am healthy as a Hippogriff!" Uncle Henry stood and does some ridiculous martial arts movements to convey his point.

The four of them laughed together. Uncle Henry sat down and sips his tea.

"So Uncle… Why did you decided to teach DADA then? Are you having a death wish?" Hermione asked.

"No. I was just having some thoughts lately. You know children that I am getting old and that I have experience and learned many things. And with the strange things happening these days, I decided to teach the new generation. Misinformation is rampant this days, I would like to correct that." Uncle Henry replied.

"But, Defense against the Dark Arts really Gramps?" James asked. He tried to contain his worried but failed.

"Well young man. It is where I excelled at!" Uncle Henry grinned. "You are looking after all to the only Master in Defense against the Dark Arts and Curse Breaking in Magical World! Besides, it is what this school needs' am someone that you need."

"We will not going to be able to change your mind, right?" Sirius said sounded defeated.

"I am very stubborn, young man. And also, I am already old. I already spent my life travelling the world. Discovering and meeting many magical creatures, creating new spells and I already had a happy life with my late wife, loving son and adorable grandchildren." Uncle Henry smile.

"Don't say that Uncle. It seems to us that you are saying goodbye." Hermione said.

"Oh sorry. I just love your reactions. I won't stop not until you three actually cry." Uncle Henry teased.

Hermione grinned. James and Sirius look perturbed.

"Sorry Gramps. We would never" James said.

"Yes. That is for kindhearted Hufflepuffs." Sirius added.

"Crying is for girls."

Sirius agreed with James.

"Oh really?" Uncle Henry said in mock anger. "Let see if that would still be the case next few days. Maybe I should redecorate my classroom. Hang over the walls the pictures when you are still in nappy James."

James looked horrified.

"I wonder what would that beautiful witch would say, Lily by the name of it right?

"Graamps! I would definitely cry if you die! We're just joking. Right padfoot?"

Sirius just snickered then laughed hard when he saw James desperate plea to second him.

"Now, now I was only kidding." Uncle Henry finally said. "But, the idea is already there and I might actually do it if you two did not behave in my class. Is that clear?

James nodded but Sirius still laughing.

"Sirius boy, I have an arsenal of embarrassing photo of you. You are not exempted."

Sirius immediately cease his laughing fit.

"It is getting late. Leave this old man to reast. Off you go." Uncle Henry dismissed them. They give him a quick hug and goodbyes then left the room.

James and Sirius walked her in Ravenclaw Tower.

"So, so said you did not win, who won the Duel then?" Sirius asked as she was entering the Ravenclaw common room.

"Your brother did Sirius. See you tomorrow."

She saw the surprised expression of Sirius as the door closes. She then proceeded to the room she shared with Amelia Bones, Kathrine Densmore and Shahara Patil. The other two did not really pay her any attention. Both where submerge with reading. Amelia on the other hand smiled at her but also goes back to what she was reading. Well, it has been a long day. She badly needs a sleep. She changed and proceeded to her corner. She closed the curtain and warded her bed to sleep. Then she remembered that she was going to ask Uncle Henry about the protective ward he casted! She groaned. Well, let the question be tomorrow's problem. She then went to sleep.

x--x

Up Next

Chapter Twelve – The Feud

July 15, 2017

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12 - The Feud

I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

 **I know this is long overdue.**

 **Warning: No beta**

x--x

 **Chapter 12 – The Feud**

 **September 3, 1976**

" _Miss Fleamont… Miss Fleamont wake up. Hermione!"_

I immediately get up after hearing someone call my name. My surrounding immediately went spinning. I clutched my head and groaned and absentmindedly open the curtain of my bed and found the disgruntled Shahara Patil hoving just beside my bed.

"You called me?" I asked.

"Yes. You need to prepare because we're gonna be late in taking our breakfast. " she informed her.

I frown and cast a quick tempus. For God sake it is only 5:30 in the morning!

"I thought breakfast is serve at 7 o'clock to 8 o'clock and 30 minutes?" I asked.

Shahara Patil looked at me oddly. "Oh. I am sorry. Guess it slip in my mind that you are not here yesterday night when the first year was informed of the House Rules. We usually take our breakfast at 6 o'clock. The entire Ravenclaw house I mean. It has been a rule ever since… well… I don't know really. Well I think this is to insure that we eat our breakfast. You know, we Ravens often forgo eating just to read." she explained.

"At 6 in the morning?"

"I know it may sound ridiculous, I had the same impression when I am a first year. But, you'll know the reason when we eat our breakfast. Now get up. You only have 15 minutes to prepare."

I signed and hurriedly scampered in my bed and run to the bathroom. After 15 minutes, I was ready and already walking down to the common room with Shahara Patil who really resembles the Patil Twins in my time…or is it the other way around?

I saw young Amelia Bones with another student along the way, the cheek bones is still prominent I noted. I noticed that the girl Miss Bones is with has a gold pin in her chest. Turns out to be the Head Girl by the look of the Badge she's wearing. The two women sensed that they were being watched and they glance at our direction and gave a brief nod then proceeded to the Great Hall. The hall is still the same just like in my time and the ceiling has a clear sky giving the mood that we're outdoor.

When we arrived at the Ravelnclaw table, many of the Ravens are already chatting and eating. It is evident that the older years are already accustomed to the routine and some are forcing drowsy first year to wake up and eat their meal. In short, the table is packed.

"Wow. Are we late already?" I can't help but point out.

"You'll get used to it." Shahara Patil said.

Everyone seems occupied. Some of the older years are already having a debate with some younger raven. The foods begun appearing and Miss Patil begun filling her plate.

"Everyone seems close."

"Well, not really. I mean, we are not like Hufflepuff who made it their life mantra to have and be friends with everyone. But, with our house system, having friends with younger years cannot be avoided."

 _Really?_ The girl was about to eat when she realize that I am still waiting for her to elaborate. The former sighed and drop her spoon in her plate.

"Every fourth years has been assigned to help young ravens in our House." Shahara Patil explained. "Again, it has been our House Tradition. The fourth year has been tasked to teach the first years of every rule of Hogwarts. Assist them in their given assignments. Only assist not spoon feed them with knowledge. This is to insure that every first year would be able to adjust immediately in our life and routine. The second years is tasked to help our fifth years strictly academic related stuff. Second years run errands for the fifth years, reminding them of the things they needed to do. The reason for this is that fifth year is the start for the year of O. , so we fifth years spend our time reading and often time lost track of time. This is also the reason why fourth years were tasked to help the first years. They need to build camaraderie to each other for they will also help each other in the following year. The third years do not have any task to take. Third year is after all the time for elective so we give them freedom. The sixth years is given the role to be role model. They often time settle disputes within our house. The Seventh years are Lords. Don't disturb them. They are practically hermits studying for Newts. The prefect in the House is the one assigned to remind them to eat. So basically, the Ravenclaw House is pretty organized. No books while eating, but debate is not discouraged." Shahara added.

 _Wow_ that is so organized and pretty brilliant. "So basically, the Rules were made in order to insure that 'we' will eat on time."

"Very astute." Shahara replied then immediately shove a food in her mouth.

I am really impressed now and wonder if this is still implemented during my time. _So that's way the Ravenclaw table is always full every morning._ That surely answered the puzzle. But, I also noted that even with organized system, that didn't stop the other Ravens to bully Luna. Meaning, what Shahara said is more or like the system theory.

"Wow. That is pretty cool." I can't help but smile. Despite the flaws of the system, it is evidently effective. "So who is the second year assigned to assist you?"

Shahara gruff. "Obviously none, but I was assigned to you. It supposed to be Bones but obviously because of the recent events Anne (the Head Girl) decided to lighten her load. Now, why not we focus on eating first before we go on question and answer portion."

"O-Okay" that is just plain rude.

"Thank God." The girl muttered then focuses on eating.

I considers to ate in silence but decided against it.

"Why Miss Bones can't do it?"

Shahara Patil looked at her like she grown two horns.

"Seriously? It's all over the Daily Prophet and you didn't hear about it?"

Now I am already tempted to roll my eyes. I kinda' stop reading the Prophet after all the incredulous rumor and conspiracy theories Rita Skeeter is spouting. "Yes. That's why I asked."

Shahara raised her brows and sigh in defeat.

"Better read Daily Prophet from now on and you owe big for not letting me eat my breakfast peacefully. But since you asked, well…" Shahara fidgeted nervously and checked if there are others eavesdropping but finding none then looked at me again. "The Bones Family has been massacred last summer. No one is alive except Amelia and her older brother, Edgar Bones recently graduated and in overseas at that time. It is still an unsolved case." Shahara whispered.

She shuddered. "Wha… What do you mean unsolved? Okay that is a dumbed question."

Shahara snorted and sneaked a mouthful of food. That basically end the conversation and the girl stocked her mouth with food disabling her to talk or answer any more questions.

I lost my appetite. Unresolved? Meaning the ministry has no suspect yet, or there is a suspect but they lack evidence. Voldemort is already starting flexing his limbs which further means that Voldemort activities are still covert. As far as she can remember, having read The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts, Voldemort made himself known as Wizard Liberator sometimes at 1976 and his influence and power is at its peaked during 1980's. In between of such years, disappearance are prominent, as well as, muggles death tolls. The Ministry is already losing by 1980's and if it is not for Harry, Voldemort might have successfully taken over Wizarding Britain.

Unfortunately for me, I arrived at the time where things are just getting started. I will be meeting several deatheaters-in-making no doubt. _One is Regulus Black._ I resigned at my fate. The best I can hope is that Professor Dumbledore would be able to find the answer to bring me back in my own time. I needs to go back. That is the only right thing to do at my case. I can't risk changing anything because it may result by nor being unborn or any other of my friends.

I tried to stirred myself from gloomy thoughts. There is no good worrying. All I need to do is where I'm the best and good at which is researching and the best place is at Hogwarts Library.

x--x

Well, it did not go as I planned. I forgot that my schedule for today is loaded and has no room for Library not until evening. I have Ancient Runes at 9:00am-11:00am and Charms from 1:00 pm to 5:00pm in the afternoon with Slytherins. Bloody Slytherins. Shahara not subtly maneuvered me to Ancient Runes room. Conveniently, they have the same schedule. Well, almost all Ravenclaw has the same schedule having enlisting with the same subject and electives.

The professor in Ancient Runes is still Professor Sinitra. She is still young maybe in her 30's. Thus, having Professor Sinitra means following her ridiculous seat plans. Which is like playing a game of Trip-to-Jerusalem. The one who is not able to acquire a seat (for arriving late) is made to seat at the teacher's seat in front and became the Day's Scribe and also the so-called person of authority, meaning, Professor Sinitra will throw him or her Ancient Related questions here and there. Yes, in short, you will be singled out. Though for her, she never was late to Ancient Runes so she never experienced it.

When we arrived at the room, many students is already having their seat and chatting. It is not really a big crowd. They were 15 students at most and all the front seats are occupied so I and Shahara settled in the seat at the back.

"Girl, you really owe me big having deprived me a seat in front." Shahara grumbled.

"Hmm…Sorry?" I replied and the other girl just huffed but still reward me smile in the end. The other girl is clearly on the better mood. Maybe her grumpiness moment ago can be attributed for lack of breakfast or sleep? Thus, I shall reconsidered my first impression to her.

As if on cue, Professor Sinitra entered the room but not Snape-like and there is no billowing robe.

"Good day Fifth years! Let's do our tradition do the fast talk. As usual, I flash runes and you will identify it. The automatic sticking runes in your chairs are at place. Let see if your reflexes is still good or better just like last year. Now let's begin."

I mentally cursed. This is no way like Professor Sinitra at my time. Before I can ever get my bearing, a flash of runes hovered the air.

"F" or the symbol looks like an 'F'

I attempted to stand but I was stuck in the chair!

"Fehu! ( _feoh)_ meaning cattle or wealth sign of hope and plenty, success and happiness." Someone said who is clearly a male by his voice.

"2 points for Slytherin and nice reflex as usual Mr. Black." Proffesor Sinitra commended.

'Y' (the symbol looks like electric post)

This time, I was able to get up. "Yes! That's _Algiz_ meaning Protection, a shield. Best use in Defense or warding off of evil."

"2 points for Ravenclaw. You're the new student. I belatedly sorry, It slip my mind that you took my class. I should have given better explanation but anyway, glad you can keep up. So that is another 1 point for you for impressing me Miss Fleamont."

Then another rune is flash. It looks like a standing arrow.

" _Tiwaz_ symbol of Tyr the sky god. It signifies honor, justice, leadership and authority. Analysis, rationality. Knowing where one's true strengths lie. Willingness to self-sacrifice. Victory and success in any competition or in legal matters." I answered again. Oh I am really on my game now. I responded immediately and answered all other nine runes flashed by Professor Sinitra. The other student didn't have the chance. I can't help but smirk.

"That ends our game. I must say I am truly impressed. You know your basic well Miss Fleamont. So let me have a surprise question for you. Who among you know how to write your name in runes?

I immediately stood and flicked my wand and wrote midair.

(HERMIONE)

"10 points for Ravenclaw! You set yourself a high standard Miss Fleamont. I will expect nothing less." Professor Sinitra praise her.

I beamed. Yeah, I know all this. I was already sixth year in my time so basically this is a review. My O.W.L exam is still fresh in my mind and having to make a rune of your name is already thought to her. Some might view this as cheating but I know it's not. This is only the result of the my unfathomable luck. Blame the universe.

"Well, that is enough for today. I believe we really do not need to revisit your basics. I will expect next meeting you already 3 chapters ahead of the assigned book and bring the assigned materials. We will now begin rune casting. Dismiss."

I immediately gathered my things. I notice the different glances thrown at me by my classmates. Most of them are from Slytherin. Thankfully, I only saw few scowls in contrast to her time. Maybe because I am supposed to be a pureblood so it is of no problem to them.

"Okay, you're not annoying anymore. You gave our house 29 points in your second day. Keep it up and we might be winning the House Cup this year!" Shahara smiled at her.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Wow. I never thought Salem is advance in Runes. You already thought name writing? That is awesome. Can you please thought me how to do it? I tried many times last year but I get it wrong and it has no effect. Professor Sinitra said I need confident strokes or I must sculpt it in clay for practice before trying in a wood and try not to incorporate my magic. It might bring bad luck you know, writing your name wrong. So are you game teaching me? You can't say no by the way because you owe me big. Is this your best subject? By the way you can call me Shahara now." Shahara ended.

I was speechless for 5 seconds and saw my younger self at Shahara. Wow. Was I like this? And that is a great change of character.

"I… Wow, are you really Shahara?" I joke.

The other girl smirked. "Surprise! Sorry for my attitude a moment ago. That is typical me in the morning. But, don't you dare to evade my question!"

"Salem is not really advance in Runes." I immediately said. " I just like them that is why I read ahead." I lied.

"Really? What book do you read?"

"The same book assigned to us. But, I just love reading muggle various mythology containing runes so the symbols kinda stuck."

"Really?" Shahara eyed me suspiciously.

"Can you please accompany me to the library? For future purposes you know. And we got a lot of spare time before Lunch." I asked trying to change the subject. The other girl nodded and stirred me to the direction of Library which is I already know but still ask because I wasn't supposed to know yet.

"This is the second time you and Regulus butt heads you know. Lovers quarrel?" Shahara asked.

"WHAT? NO!" I denied. Really, where is this coming from? Oh, I remembered. I supposed to be the love interest of Regulus according to Skeeter.

"Wow. That is a strong denial." Shahara giggled.

"Don't believe everything Skeeter sprout." I just said.

"Make me." The girl teased again.

"I do not know Mr. Regulus Black. All past encounter with him are pure accident."

"Or fate."

"I never know we are this close." I pointedly tell her.

The other girl is unperturbed. "I am your best friend now. You can't make me go away."

"Promoted easily? You got some standards."

"I know. But don't be defensive. I was just teasing. And it's funny looking at your face." Shahara laugh. "This is the Library. Feel free to roam. I will go back to common room first. See you at Great Hall at lunch!" by that the girl left her.

 _What was just happened?_

x--x

I roam the library for an hour and determine that Time Traveling is not within the books in the General section. Meaning, it may be in the restricted. I planned to asked Uncle Henry Potter for a pass maybe later or tomorrow. The day doesn't end yet but it feels like all her energy is gone thanks to Shahara. I never remember Parvati to be this… talkative. Yes, the girl and Lavender is the gossip of the town but she never really had the opportunity to have a long chat with them. All the girls spout are boys and beauty products. That is maybe the reason they never become close. But, having met a version of intelligent, vivacious and talkative Parvati in the body of Shahara is energy draining. And she had a conversation with the girl for almost 1 hour. Nevertheless, I was thrilled.

The lunch just ended and now I am walking with Shahara, Amelia and Densmore to the Charms Corridor, on the third floor of the Training Grounds Tower.. The new girl is quiet. Shahara mostly do the talking.

"Girls, this is Hermione Fleamont. Hermione, this is our dormates and my friends who will also be your friend, Amelia Bones and Kathrine Densmore." Shahara said.

They exchange an awkward hi and smile.

"Before you girls asked, I have in good authority to clarify that nothing is going between Hermione and Regulus… As she claimed." Shahara declared as they entered the classroom which earned with some curious glances with the other present students. Mostly, Slytherins.

"Is that even necessary? That is plainly rude." I can't help but be pissed with the other girl.

"What? I just wanted to help diffuse the rumor. Shouldn't I get thank you?" Shahara replied.

"It's embarrassing!"

"Okay!" Shahara sighed. "Sorry. I'll watch my mouth next time. But you might not know now, but you'll thank me for this."

"I hope." Then I seated with Amelia. Shahara is with Kathrine this time.

"You might find it rude how Shahara act. But she was never really wrong before. She has a knock of good foresight." Amelia said timidly.

"Yeah right." I replied.

The other girl smiled. "Just to warn you Shahara also love to make innuendos. And she seems determine to adopt you to her circle by the looks of it. Believe me, this is only the beginning. But you'll get used to it. Besides, she is a very loyal and good friend."

I banged in the table and heard the girl beside me giggled.

Then, Professor Filius Flitwick suddenly appeared in front and at the top of his pilled books. Every professor has a knock of flare I noted.

"Good afternoon!" Professor Flitwick greeted them and they relied in chorus. "This is the start of your O.W.L year so I am expecting and demanding a lot from you. I am going to check your basics but only for today, you are already fifth year and you must have ingrained the basics now. Although O.W.L is written exam, I will conduct practical exams from time to times. Now, let's call the roll first."

"So there is no surprise practical today I supposed. Since Professor said well only cover basics which are mostly theories." I whispered to Amelia.

"Yes. Besides, Professor Flitwick is never the kind of Professor to make surprise practical. He always made sure that we're prepared and in return, we must give him results." Amelia answered back.

"Miss Bones, Amelia." Professor Flitwick shouted.

"Present Professor." Amelia replied then whispered again to her. "You can call me Amelia by the way. Although we are already introduced by Shahara, I think this is only proper."

"Call me Hermione too and nice meeting you." I whispered back.

After the roll, Professor Flitwick began asking theories and fundamentals of charms. Everyone is actively participating and of course I also did. I did not count how many times I answered but I know I got quite a lot of points. All is well I guess and nothing change.

After the class, Shahara and Kathrine joined them.

"You're on the roll Hermione." Shahara teased.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she smiled.

"Yeah, you basically owned the whole discussion. The Slytherins are quite put out." Kathrine added.

Shahara laugh. "More or less Regulus is put out. Looks like you two played tagged the whole time. Even Professor Flitwick in the end was amused the way you two battle to answer and earn many points. So much sexual tension."

I blushed. "That's utterly disgusting. I'm referring to your last comment. I kind of know now that you are a pervert Shahara."

"I am not. I am just utterly informed. " The girl responded nonchalantly.

"Stop it Hermione. Don't venture further in that topic. Otherwise she will never stop." Amelia cautioned.

"Yes. By the way, heard the Slytherins baptized you with a nickname. Princess-Know-It-All." Kathrine said trying to change the subject.

I can't help but laugh. Really? Even now I am still called like that.

"Okay that is weird but clearly you are not offended." Shahara noted.

"I've been called that before. Except the princess part."

"Oohhh." The three replied in chorus.

"I am going to library first and I can go by myself unless you want to accompany me." Hermione said.

"Nope. I had enough of your company. I need time for myself." Shahara teased.

"I have prefect meeting. Sorry." Amelia said.

"I'm meeting with Sirius so you're by yourself now." Kathrine informed them.

There was a second of silence then a chorus of ' _what!_ ' After the declaration.

"Sirius? As in, Mr. Sirius Hot Black? When were you two happened?" Shahara exclaimed.

Kathrine flip her hair. " He asked me out at the Hogwart Express."

"Are you serious? I mean, I only know Sirius for a time but I can already see that he is a huge flirt. I live with him after all. And don't you dare to make it sound lewd Shahara!" I said and Shahara made a sound of disappointment while Amelia gave her thumbs up.

Kathrine giggled. "Don't worry Hermione dear. Everyone knows Sirius is a flirt but still no one ever regretted going out with him. He is a great and generous company and every other way." She winked at her.

"Yes." Shahara agreed. "He is a great kisser too and have a huge humor."

I was confuse for a moment. "What? Don't tell me you go out with him too?" I exclaimed.

"Of course. We are item for 5 months. You are looking at the longest relationship Sirius ever had." Shahara pointed.

"And you are okay with this?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Hermione yes. No issues. It's been over anyway. Besides, we never really seriously go out. It's kind of bet I made with him. The one who will break up first will have embarrassing to do that kind of bet." Shahara clarified.

"I will ever understand you Shahara." I said.

"Thanks." The girl replied.

"I didn't date him just to clarify." Amelia said.

"Oh please just don't." I said and all of them laugh at her. Well, it seems like Sirius dating ways is just a common thing here.

x--x

 **Regulus**

"The books was checked out? " I clarified with Madam Pince.

"Yes Mr. Regulus Black. The books of Shades of Magic by Professor Henry Potter are checked out." Madam Pince replied.

"Sorry to bother you Madam. But perhaps you would be kind enough to tell me who is the one who borrowed it?"

"Oh no problem. It was Miss. Fleamont who checked it out." Madam Pince informed him.

I winced internally. That girl again? I smiled to Madam Pince and thank her. I walked out the library and proceeded to the Great Hall. Princess-Know-It-All. That is the nickname his fellow Slytherin got to the girl. Clearly, it's very accurate. I know the girl is intelligent given that she was sorted to Ravenclaw, but I did not know she would be this irritating. It is not that I am bitter that the girl showed academic prowess greater than mine but what I cannot take is the blatant take over the girl is doing. Every nook and crook of the Slytherin House whispers the name of that girl and it is only second day! And they talk to him, bothered him, asked him irrelevant questions regarding the girl as if he knows the girl herself!

He arrived at the Great Hall and sat beside Severus.

"Your cousin is getting on my nerves." I informed Severus. He gave me a questioning look. "Hermione Fleamont." I supplied.

"Very funny." The older Slytherin said while turning again to his food.

I gave him incredulous stare. "Oh don't tell me you didn't know."

Severus raise his eye brows clearly not amused with me.

"She is a Prince. Her mother is squib daughter of your grandfather and sister of your mother. Haven't you read Daily Prophets?"

"Thank you for reminding me of my place Mr. Regulus Black." Severus spat. Then I remembered the House predicament of Severus. I whisper an apologize telling him I didn't meant it that way. I am one of the people wjo knows about Severus life, and of course Lucius Malfoy. Although the man is a halfblood, I got nothing problem with it since the man is brilliant, loyal friend and formidable ally. Besides, Sirius and Potter blatant bullying to him makes me support him. As they say, the enemy of your enemy is your friend.

"So she is a Prince. That is way many other older Slytherin is trying to crawl in my good graces. Clearly they thought I know her." Severus replied.

"So, aren't you going to approach her?" I asked. The man scoffed.

"What for? I already know she is living with that Potter and by just that I know she is just another typical pureblood-snob. No offense." Severus replied.

"None taken." I smiled. Well, they had a really bad start. Severus was wary with me before being a brother to Sirius but I work my charm and now we are friends.

"On different note, none of the seventh years was able to get the apprenticeship offer of Proffessor Potter. Tomorrow, we will have the chance."

"Really?" now I felt good about myself. I am the only one so far who acquired the apprenticeship. I already wrote my father last night about the opportunity and I am just waiting for his reply.

"Drop that smirk in your face." Severus chastises him. "The seventh years are clearly eyeing you. Sour losers after all find time with themselves to blame others with their inadequateness."

"I will keep that in mind." Our dinner is interrupted when an owl drop a letter before me. Severus throws me a curious glance. "It is from father." I told him to ease his curiosity. I opened the letter and not bothering to hide it.

"Is it okay to ask what it does say." Severus inquired.

I read the letter. It was short and on point. "Father told me he approve about my apprenticeship."

Severus smirked. "So you ask your Father…" the man didn't bother to finish his sentence but I get the hidden implication.

"It is only proper." I said. I just hope I hide my embarrassment well.

Severus only shrugged but it is evident that the man is having an inside joke. I decided not to inquire about it.

At Saturday, the news of the defeat of the joined class of Sixth year of Slytherin and Griffindor was the talk of the school which means I am the sole apprentice-to-be by Professor Potter. I found Severus in the common room and he is the one who delivered the news.

"I am sorry." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous." The man told me. But I know better, apprenticeship is important to the guy. Defense Against the Dark Arts is Severus favorite although I personally believe that it is only secondary to the man's brilliance in potions. But being a halfblood, many doors are close to him since many of the masters allow only pureblood to be an apprentice.

"So how do you find Professor Potter?" Rabastan asked. They glanced at him as the boy approach them.

Severus was silent for a moment. "He is…Brilliant, Powerful and clearly not bias."

I nodded to express my agreement.

"Yeah. Too bad he's not going to live long." Rabastan said.

Severus and I are startled. "That is... a morbid idea." I said.

"Well, He is DADA professor after all. And we know what happens to those who teach such professor. Regarless of blood, they all met the same fate. Death." Rabstan pointed out.

There was an awkward silence. "I better go then. I have a Master to meet." I said.

"That is not until for later Regulus." Rabastan said.

"I have preparation to make. After all, I do not want to disappoint. And as to the limit you've stated, I need to make every moment count in the apprenticeship." Then I left the two having none to say anymore.

After I left them, I spent my time nearby the lake reading and occasionally practicing spells. I asked Mimi the elf to give me food. Yes, I befriended one of the Hogwarts Elf when I accidentally stumbled in the kitchen during first year. Before I know it, it is already quarter to 4 in the afternoon. I gathered my things and immediately trace my steps to DADA room.

Before I even knock, the door opened again. That is really a nice spell I noted. I found Professor Potter in the center of the room devoid of chairs.

"Just on time!" Professor said.

"Good afternoon…hmmm. Master." I said and the older man cringed.

"Don't call me master, it didn't sound well with my ears. Just call me Uncle Henry, we are somehow related after all, given the marriage of your Aunt to our family."

I was hesitant. It's kind of awkward to call him that. "It doesn't sound appropriate. May I call you Professor instead." I suggested.

"No problem but the offer remains open." Professor Potter said. "By the way although this apprenticeship is only a trial one, I expect you to take it very seriously."

"Yes Professor." I replied.

"So let's start with getting to know each other." Professor smiled.

I was taken aback. _Seriously?_

The older man laugh. "It is not what you have expected right? It might be odd to you but I will not explain its reason. You are here to learn after all. So let's talk. Tell me what do you feel about your brother disownment?"

"I have none and that is, I believe, an inappropriate subject." I replied immediately.

"Is it really? It is not secrecy and I am not asking about the nature of his disownment. I am merely asking how you feel."

I wanted to argue but I know that I will just come out as rude. "Can we talk about different things? I am not comfortable talking about him."

"In other words. Not ready. But what do you think is the reason why we needed to talk about this?"

 _Because you are a gossip._ I thought. I am really on the verge of telling him to mind his own business. "Is it about my family again?" I pointed.

"Is it really?" Professor Henry replied.

Now I know why Professor Henry removes the Chairs and standing in the middle. Although the room is vast, it gives me the feeling that I have nowhere to run. Yes, I am near the door, an exit, but not near enough. Professor being in the center gives off the vibe that he commands everything. Bids of sweat are forming in my neck. Wow, this is a subtle intimidation tactics.

"You do not have to answer now. But, ponder what I ask. Meditate. Then, next Saturday, tell me what you learn. You can breathe Regulus." Professor Henry said.

I sigh. _Disaster averted._ That is how my mind said. I was confused for a moment then realize Professor did not really intimidate me. I was just pressured. Pressured to tell him about my brother not because I hate the man but because I do not know if is it good to tell the truth or lie.

"You are dismissed now Regulus, see you the same time next Saturday." Professor Henry tapped his shoulder and left me standing in the middle of the room.

It took me quite a moment before I reluctantly left.

 _Now that is anti-climatic._ I thought.

x--x

AUTHORS NOTE

There was supposed to have pictures of the runes but clearly its not compatible here so I improvise. Sorry for the long delay. Please read my profile regarding the status of this story.

 **EDIT**

I initially posted this through my lappy but I notice that there are some errors. This edit is through mobile app.

I edited some of the previous chapters. I got lazy halfway though so... teehee!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
